Percy Jackson's Little Sister
by Animelover4ever1999
Summary: Hi! My name is Mirra Blofis. When I was four, I got in a car crash and was put in a coma for three years. When I woke , I found out my daddy, Paul Blofis,moved to New York and got married to my mommy, Sally Blofis. Since my birth mommy died in the car crash, Sally's the only mommy I've really known. So now I'm living a normal life with my parents and big brother. Or I thought so...
1. Prologue

**Summary: Hi! My name is Mirra Blofis. When I was four, I got in a car crash and was put in a coma for three years. When I woke , I found out my daddy, Paul Blofis,moved to New York and got married to my mommy, Sally Blofis Jackson. Since my real mommy died in the car crash, Sally`s the only mom I've really known. So now, I'm living a normal life in New York with mommy,daddy,and my step-brother Percy Jackson. Well... at least I thought it was normal.( Hero's of Olympus never happened)**

**Chapter 1**

**Paul's P.O.V**

I was sitting on the couch, watching a movie with my beautiful wife, Sally ,and my step-son, Percy. It was around 7:30 at night. The new school year starts in about a week so I don't have much time to rest before going back to work. Not that I mind. I love teaching. Percy had gotten home from Camp Half Blood a few days ago so now we're trying to kinda living normally. Well, as normally as you can when an _Empousa_ had broken into our kitchen the night before. (Don't ask)

Anyway, we were watching Phantom of the Opera (Sally's choice). I looked over to see Sally sitting on the edge of her seat shoving popcorn into her mouth. She loves romance movies. Percy on the other hand had fallen asleep within ten minutes of the movie. He wanted to watch The Avengers but got out voted. I laughed silently to myself at my family in front of me.

I was enjoying the movie with Sally when the telephone rang. The phone woke Percy and he fell off the couch yelling something about Zeus in a pikachu costume.

Sally was too caught up in the movie to even notice and Percy was picking himself up off the ground sarcastically saying "I'm fine! Thanks for asking!" I laughed. Classic Percy.

I checked the caller I.D.

_Georgia Extensive Care Hospital._

It confused me as to why they would be calling us. Maybe a wrong number. I silently prayed to the gods that Percy hadn't gone on another 'Demigod Retrieval Mission' as he calls it, and "accidentally" blow something up...again.

Nevertheless, I answered the phone anyway.

"...Are you, Paul Blofis? Your brother, who gave us this number, said we could contact you here." Said what sounded like an elderly woman's voice.

"Yes...who is this, and why did my brother give you my number.

" I'm Glenda, Secretary of the Georgia Extensive Care Hospital. We had tried calling your original phone number but that had been disconnected, so we called your family's house."

"Okay, and back to the original topic, why are you calling?"

"I was getting to that. You see, you see, as you probably know, your daughter, Mirra, has been in a coma for the last three years."

I gripped the phone a little harder when I answered "Y-yes."

"By some sort of miracle, she finally came out of that coma. A few weeks ago actually.

This made me gasp. I never told anybody, not even sally, that I had a daughter. See four years ago, before I moved to New York, I did have a daughter,Mirra. While going to visit my parents, the we got into a car crash. The crash killed my first wife(let's not get into that) and seriously injured Mirra. She had been in a coma for three years now. The doctors said it was nearly impossible for her to wake up. The doctors were even going to cut off her life support after five years. I moved to New York, completely losing hope she would ever wake up, and tried to start a new family. But for so long I had hoped she would wake up, but always knew that was impossible. Of coarse, now that I think about it, it was impossible for Greek gods to actually exists,and that happened.

" What happened?" I asked, worried.

" We're not entirely sure. Two weeks ago, one of the doctors heard her heart monitor flatline, so at first we thought she had passed. However, when we got to the room, she was sitting up in her bed, pulling the wires off her body."

I couldn't believe it. I was so shocked I couldn't speak, I couldn't even breath. I must have stood there for a good five minutes before the lady on the other line cleared her through.

"We've been putting her though rehab for the last two weeks. She appears to have remembered most of what happened, surprisingly. She's been asking about you for the last few days. As far as we know,she has made a full recovery." Glenda continued. "We ask when you will be able to take her home?"

I was about to say I'm on my way but, then remembered that I still had to tell Sally. I looked over to my wife on the couch, eyes widened and watery at the scene of the movie. Then I looked at Percy. How would he feel about having a little sister.( especially since half his siblings have tried to kill him.)

" um Glenda, call I call you back?" I asked. Glenda agreed and hung up. I walked over to Sally to tell her about this. I felt a little guilty not telling her about this in the first place. She is my wife after all. I don't even know how she'll react to me not telling her. It made me a bit nervous.

Before I got to the couch Percy got up and walked into the kitchen.

"Um, Sally." I said nervously. She looked up at me and smiled warmly. I always loved how her eyes change colors in the light.

"What is it, Paul?" She asked while pausing the movie.

" Um well you see…oh gosh how do I put this. How would you fell about a daughter?"

I think I should've said something different. Her eyes widened obviously taking what I said wrong.

"I'm sorry? WHAT!?" She asked/yelled. I knew I had to chang my choice of words because sally`s a black belt in karate.(long story)

"Ok,so here's the story. Before I moved to New York..."I spent the next five minutes filling her in on the the time I was done, Sally had gone an understanding and caring look in her eyes, like she had symphony for somone she's never even met. She cares so much for people even if she doesn't know them. That's one of the things I love about her.

"Oh that poor little girl! She's alright now, right?" She asked, gripping onto my hand a bit hard. I nodded.

Sally sighed of relief then clapped her hands together. "Mirra's her name right? Oh, thats so pretty. I wan't her to live with us. Oh how wonderful! Well take a plane to Georgia tomorrow to get her. Oh how exciting!"she said giggling. I smiled. I love how Sally can be like a kid sometimes. Getting all gigglie and bubbly when she's excited.

About that time Percy came out of the kitchen with a can of Dr. Pepper in one hand and a bag of popcorn in the other. Sally took notice to Percy`s appearance before he was even out of the kitchen.

"Oh Percy!" Sally rushed over to Percy excitedly."Guess what!"

Percussion eye widdened a bit."Why do I get the feeling I should run while I still can?" Percy remarked while taking a drink of his Dr pepper.

"No no. It's nothing bad. Your just. getting a little sister!"

Percy did a spit take, luckily facing the other way. He started coughing for about a minute until he could speak again.

"Say WHAT!? I leave you two alone for five freaking minutes!"

Sally eyes widened." No no no! It's not like that, uh, you see...I mean…It's actually...Paul, help me out here" sally tried to say, turning bright red.

I laughed a little bit when I awsered. " ok Percy here's what happened…"

Percy sighed with relief. "Oh thank the gods." He said. Sally and I laughed

" So, Mirra's is her name." Percy stated rather than asked. "That's cute. It seems a little odd to me that she cane out of the coma at such a random time. Usually people show sighs of in, such as fidgeting or talking in their sleep. At least that's what Will told me."

"The people did say she came out prior to today, so she might have shown some sighs." I said.

"Yeah...but wouldn't they have called you if she had been?"

"Oh, what does it matter?" Sally interrupted. "The main thing is that she's fully recovered".

Percy nodded. "I guess your right. How is she getting here?"

"We're taking a plane down to Georgia tomorrow."

Percy flinched. "um...P-plane?"

Sally sighed. "Percy can't go on planes because of his… extended family."

I knew she was talking about Percy`s godly side. But what does that have to do with going on a plane? Percy must have seen my confusion and decided to fill me in.

"See, my dad and Zeus have this…uh…siblings rivalry. And by that, I mean they get into a fight every time there in a room together." Percy laughed at this."So anyway, since gods can't interfere with the other gods affairs, Zeus like to take it out on Poseidon's children. WHICH I FIND COMPLETELY UNFAIR!" Thunder roles across the sky, making Percy jump. He whispered a quick apology and continued." So anyway, long story short, children of Poseidon must stay out of Zeus domain or else…well, let's just say I don't feel like becoming a burn percy-cabob. Zeus' law. "

I nodded, finding it slightly amusing the way he put it Then another situation clicked in my mind. I mentally face palmed for forgetting it.

"Sally we can't go on a plane! Your parents."

Sally put up her hand in dismissal." Paul, it's ok. I'll be fine on a plane." She said, but I wasn't buying it.

"No Sally! I can't let you go on a plane! I'm go alone!."

Sally gave me a glare that could rival a Hellhounds(how many mortals get to say they've seen that?) "'Paul! I'm going." She turned to Percy. "Your staying home" then turned back to me. "But I am going. END OF DISCUSSION!"

And that was the end of that.

OoOoOoOo

**Later, on Mt. Olympus**

"Hey! Arty!" Called the loud and obnoxious voice of the Sun God to his twin sister

The sister in question looked up from the book she was reading with an annoyed expression. "Don't call me that, and can't you see I'm busy!"

Apollo, completely ignoring her, ran up to her like an excited child. He took the book out of her hand, grabbing her shoulders to pull her up and face him.

"What the!?" She snapped. "What do you think your doing idiot!"

"Arty, ya know when you said I was to self centered and need to start thinking of other people?"

"Of course I remember moron. What the Hades does that have to do with anything?"

"I was getting to that Arty!" He flashed her a bright, toothy grin. "Anyway, about three weeks ago, I was walking around in the mortal world and I overheard some lady who worked at a local hospital saying how they were shutting off this little girls life support because she was in a coma for to long. So I, being the amazingly generous person I am, teleported into the hospital and healed the girl!" He laughed loudly. "So, who's self centered now?"

Artemis sighed, not really caring about any of this but knew if she didn't give him what he wanted he would never leave. "Sure, sure, your very generous. Now can I have my book back?"

Apollo smirked. "Oh, yeah, I'm awesome!" He cheered, happily skipping away.

Artemis chuckled a bit at her brothers antics before returning to her book. "Well, it's not like this will affect us in any way."


	2. Homecoming

**Oh my gods, six reviews in the first ten hours! I love you guys so much! And a quick note to Xtine, I'm sorry about your uncle. I hope this story doesn't offend you or him in any way.**

**Mirra's point of view**

I layed on my stomach on the edge of the bed, coloring in a small blue sketchbook. My legs were up on the air, swinging freely. Small strains of strawberry blond hair fell into my hazel colored eyes as I focused so intensely. I smiled as I worked, for a seven year old, I wasn't half bad.

I was currently at grandma and grandpa's house with my daddy and mommy. She's not my real mommy, but since I never actually got to know my birth mommy very well, she's really like my real mommy. We're going to go back to New York tomorrow. I'm excited to start attending Goode Elementary and to live in such a big city, especially since I've only lived in small towns before.

There was a soft knock on the door. I perked up and grinned, knowing there was only one other person who would actually knock on my door.

"Come in!"

Mommy walked in calmly. Her light cocoa brown hair was tied back into a blue bandana. Mommy never wore makeup. She didn't need it. Her light blue dress danced at her knees as she walked up to the bedside.

"Hey sweetie" she said softly while running her fingers though my hair. "What are you doing?"

I grinned. "Just drawing!" I pick up my sketchbook and showed it to her. It was a picture of mommy, daddy and me. I was in the middle holding hands with both of them. Mommy was on the right, tucking a piece of hair behind her hair. Daddy was holding a briefcase and had a tie with a blowfish on it.

Mommy giggled when she saw it. "Oh, it's lovely sweetie, but I'm afraid you forgot a member of the family."

I looked up at her. "Really? Who?"

Mommy's smile seemed to grow even brighter. "Why, your big brother of course!"

I tilted my head a few inches in confusion as I watched her facial features brighten up like a Christmas tree. "Big brother?"

Mommy nodded. "Yeah. My son, percy. That makes him your step-brother." Mommy pulled out her phone from her back pocket. Turning it on, the screen saver was a picture of a boy, probably about 15. He didn't look like anyone you'd see on a daily basis. His hair was jet black while his eyes were a dark sea green so deep it felt like you could drown in them. I only saw from the waist up, since that was were the photo was focused, but I could tell her was tall.

"Wow..."

Mommy ruffled up my hair like she often does. I giggle. I wrapped my arms around her neck for a quick hug. Mommy laughed at me, but still returned the hug.

"Dinners in 20 minutes." She said while leaving the room.

"Okay!" I responded while returning to my sketchbook. I examined it, then picked up my crayon and started to draw.

Dotting they eyes with my darkest green color, I held back the picture for me to examine once more. I drew him next to mommy. He was wearing the orange t-shirt I saw in the picture. I had him in the same pose, smirking calmly while running a hand though his hair. I look at mommy's phone again, then I noticed a small strip of silver hair in his bangs. I grabbed my silver crayon and added it in.

"I have a big brother" a repeated to myself. I smiled as I look at the picture that mommy had on her phone. Squealing, I plopped down on the middle of the bed, starring up at the ceiling and laughing. "Oh, I can't wait for tomorrow!"

OoOoOoOoOo

"Mirra! Time to go! The car's ready!"

Jumping off the bed at practically light speed, grabbing my purple backpack, I bolted downstairs onto the front porch of grandma and grandpa's house. Mommy and daddy were already there. Daddy was loading bags into the back of a rental car. Mommy was talking on the phone with somone.

"We're on our way home now...oh, about three...everything okay up there...you didn't blow anything up, right...haha, okay sweetie, see you soon...love you...bye."

I pulled on her skirt a bit to get her attention."who was that?"

"Hmm," she noticed."oh, it was Percy."

I grinned. Mommy picked me up and walked towards the car. Grandma and Grandpa came out on the porch to say good-bye. They told us to be careful. Daddy bid them goodbye while mommy put me in the car. Though the window I waved to Grandma and grandpa, then we were off.

The airport was only ten minutes away from the house. While driving, I gazed out the window, watching people interact among the streets and sidewalks. At one time I could have sworn I saw a girl standing on the country club lake, but I knew that was impossible.

The plane ride took four hours. I sat at the window seat, mommy was next to me and daddy got the isle seat. I always loved to look at the sky, but never rode in a plane. This was my first time. As I stared out the window, I though of how amazing it could be, to actually fly. Not in a plane, but with actual wings, with the wind in your face while watching the world with a whole new perspective. For once you were above the clouds, completely free and completely safe.

I closed my eyes and daydreamed of the thought. Soon enough, I had fallen asleep.

OoOoOoOo

"Hey Sweetie,wake up"

I groaned and tried to ward off the annoyance that was trying to wake me up. Somone started to shake my shoulder, which made me try to pull up the blanket that wasn't there.

"We're in New York!"

My eyes snapped open to meet the cocoa brown eyes of daddy. I sat up, seeing as most of the plane had been evacuated. I grabbed my bag and bolted out of the plane, pushing daddy out of the way in excitement. He was surprised, but followed me out laughing.

I saw mommy standing in the doorway of the airport. She picked me up when she saw me. Daddy took our bags from the conveyer belt then we all walked out to daddy's car.

The first thing I noticed about the car was that there were four large dents on the hood. Daddy loaded our bags in the trunk. Mommy and him climbed in the two front seats while I hopped in the back.

Mommy explained that we were 20 minutes away from the apartment. As a watched people from out the window, I noticed how this place was a lot different from my home in Georgia. There were way more people, with buildings so high up they reached the sky and a new tourist attraction every mile.

"Whoa..."

We drove past the statue of liberty. The sun reflected off her like a mirror. I saw kids, about my age, running though a park. It was the biggest park I've ever seen. The trees were so tall and the grass so green. It looked to soft. I imagined what it'd be like to run though that park, barefoot so the fresh grassand earth could seep though your toes. A group of girls sitting by a tree waved to us as the car past by.

The car came to a stop. I looked out the other window on my opposite side. The building was so tall. I looked at mommy and she smiled at me. Knowing this gesture, I jumped out of the car, looking at everything around me.

Daddy made a gesture with his head that we could go in. I ran to the lobby, which looked like something from a palace. I marvelled at everything when mommy took my hand and led me to the elevator. I was almost home.

_"Ding"_

The elevator opened up to a long hallway. I followed my parents to a teal door with a gold doorknobe. The plate on the top said 600.

Daddy unlocked the door.

The apartment was amazing. It was pretty big, with an open living room and kitchen. The couch was a navy blue color, with cream pillows and a light blue blanket strapped over the back. The chairs matched. By a very large window, there was a maple wool table and four matching chairs. In the center was a vase with the most beautiful silver flowers. A wooden door was opened up to a small kitchen. In the back was an entrance to a hallway, and a door leading to a mini staircase.

I heard footsteps coming from the staircase. Someone walked though the door.

He looked exactly like the picture, even the same Orange t-shirt. It was my big brother.

Mommy skipped over to him and evolved him in a hug. Daddy Laughed at them as he took the bags into the hallwtook

Mommy and percy separated. Percy bent down on one knee to face me. He flashed me a gentle smile.

"Hey Mirra," he said calmly. "I'm percy. It's nice to meet you."

He was nice. He looked strong. I could tell he was going to be an awesome big brother. I extended my arms then jumped on him, locking my arms around his neck.

He wasn't even surprised. He picked me up and spun me around, marketing me laugh as he laughed to. His warm lips connected with my forehead then he put me up on his shoulders.

I continued laughing as a repeatedly called "big brother". Mommy doubled over laughing at our childish actions while percy just ccontinued spinning me around.

I just knew I was going to love my new family.


	3. Promise?

**Thanks for all the reviews! I'm happy you guys are liking my story! I don't own Percy Jackson.**

**Mirra's point of view**

I starred up at the dark ceiling with ny arms spread out across the bed like an eagle. I turned on my side, then to my stomach, then back to my back. I wiggled in and out of the purple and green covers so much my teddy bear was practically going surfing. I tried closing my eyes, but never could keep them closed.

For some reason, I was having a hard time going to sleep. I was extremely tired from the plane ride, but just couldn't force my eyes to shut. I turned over again, into a more comfortable position. The turning didn't help, but I continued to do it.

Sighing, I realized there was no point in staying in this room if I wasn't going to sleep. Grabbing my teddy bear off the bed, I slowly crept the door open in case of squeaking, and made my way into the hallway.

The hallway was dark, due to the fact that it was after midnight. I've always been scaerd of the dark. I gripped the side of the doorframe, not wanting to walk a dark hallway alone.I caught a little sliver of light on the wall in the far corner. Seeing as that's the only thing that wasn't dark, I followed it.

Turns out that light was coming from the staircase. Somone had turned one of the living room lights on and it was shinning though the walkway.

I walked down the stairs into the living room. I didn't see anybody in there, but I did notice the small window in the kitchen had a bit of light shinning though the edges. Opening the door that led to the kitchen, I saw somone with there back turned. My eyes were a bit watery from yawning. I lubbed them to get them back into focus. The person in the kitchen turned around. There was no mistaking those green eyes. It was Percy.

"Mirra?" He noticed. I hummed a bit in response. He put the plate of cookies and milk on the table and smiled at me.

"Couldn't sleep?" I nodded.

I chuckled a bit before picking me up and putting me in the chair next to his.

"Want some milk?" He asked. "It might help you sleep."

I yawned again, still rubbing the water out of my sleepy eyes. Percy took that s a yes and went to the refrigerator to get the milk. He poured it into a mug, then starred at it for a few seconds. When he handed it to me, it was warm, but I didn't see him warm it up.

We sat in a comfortable silence drinking milk and eating cookies. The cookies were really good, soft and buttery along with sweet, gooy chocolate chips.

"Hey M." Percy whispered. "If mom asks, you have no idea what happened to the cookies"

I laughed.

"Hey Percy?" I asked. Percy turned to me with his mouth stuffed with cookies. I giggled at how silly he looked. He swallowed the cookies and laughed with me. We laughed for a few more minutes before turning silent and serious again.

"I'm really nervous about the first day of school..."

Percy starred at me for a few seconds before smiling and ruffleing up my hair like mommy often does.

"That's what your worrying about?" he asked like it was nothing. I nodded slightly, suddenly becoming very interested in my feet. Percy chuckled a bit as he bent over the table so he was looking me in the eye.

"Listen Mirra, you'll be fine." He stated calmly.

I balled my fist. "B-but, what if I'm not as smart as the others, or, what if they don't like me and I get bullied." I gripped onto the skirt of my nightgown, trembling at the thought of big, mean kids pushing me around. "I'm scared big brother, I really am."

I sniffed a bit as I realized tears were gathering in my eyes. I tried to wipe them away, for I didn't want my big brother to see me cry. It didn't work though because i always get the hiccups when I start crying. I blushed from embarrassment.

Warm arms wrapped around my trembling shoulders and I was pulled into a comfortable hug.

I inhaled the sent of the ocean, fresh sand, salty water and clean spring air. It was calming. The cheats I was pulled against was warm and soft, yet strong and reassuring. The arms pulled around me made me feel safe and warm, like nothing could ever hurt me.

"Hey, don't worry so much" Percy's smooth voice rang though my ears. He stroked my hair softly with one hand whime wiping any tears that had escaped my eyes away from my cheeks. He wore a smile. "Everything will be fine."

I moved his hand away from my cheek. "But how do you know!?"

"Your going into first grade." He said. "To most, that will be there first year of school, so your not alone. Trust me, I know when you need to worry, for somone who's been kicked out of eight schools in a row." He laughed.

"Huh!" I gasped. "How'd you do that?"

"Well, my grades aren't the best considering my ADHD and dyslexia."

I tilted my head a bit in confusion. I had heard Mommy and daddy use those words before, but never understood what they were talking about. "What's dyslexia?"

The corner of Percy's mouth twitched up slightly. "Its like a learning disability where you see words and letters backwards"

My mouth fell into an 'o' shape as I nodded. Percy ran his hand though his messy hair. I returned my gaze back to my feet.

"But what if I get bullied?"

Percy let out a somewhat devious laugh. "Then you just come to your big brother!" He kissed my forehead gently. " I promise Mirra, I won't let anything hurt you."

I looked up. "Pinky swear?"

"Pinky swear"

We hooked our pinkys together in a handshakeing motion.

I yawned and my eyes started to water. I closed my eyes and rested on Percy's chests. I felt myself being picked up. I felt up go up the stairs then I was sat in a soft bed and my teddy bear was sat next to me. I smiled as I felt warm lips press to my cheek.

"Goodnight Mirra." Percy whispered. I opened my eyes slightly to see his back turned and him walking away. Before he could get to far, I grabbed on his t-shirt and pulled him back.

"Do you think you could stay with me?"

It was too dark to see, but I felt the blankets being lifted up and a weight being added to the bed. The same scent of the sea lingered in my nose. I struggled up close to his chest, so comfortable, so warm. He safely held me in his arms. Not Even the dark frightened me. I smiled a peaceful smile.

"Goodnight Big Brother" and with that I fell into a peaceful sleep.

OoOoOoOo

"Hey, M. Wake up."

I groaned and tossed over to the other side of the bed. I've always hated getting woken up in the morning.

"Come on Mirra, it's time to wake up!" The person who was trying to interrupt my sweet sleep time said again. I pulled the covers over my head in response. The person sighed.

"If you don't wake up, I'll have to force you."

I threw a pillow at them, just daring them to try something.

"Very well then..."

The next thing I knew, I was pined down to the head of the bedframe with Percy tickling me. I woke up instantly. I kicked my legs trying to get him to stop, but somehow he was able to dodge all my kicks. Though my watery eyes, I could see a sly smirk on his face.

"Okay! Okay!" I yelled in between laughs. "I'm awake, you win!"

Percy let me go, in which I glared at him. Then I noticed he was completely dressed in a plan green T-shirt, a brown Nike hoody and black cargo jeans.

"Its time to go to school" he said. He left the room, telling me to meet him downstairs, then I quickly got dressed. When I got downstairs, Percy had his bag slung over her shoulders and daddy was dressed in a suit and tie and swinging his car keys around his finger.

"There you are Mirra!" Daddy called out when he noticed me. "I was getting worried." I grinned then shared a glance with Percy, who smiled and nodded. "I'm ready!"

"Okay then, let's go."


	4. Suspicions

**Percy Jackson is owned by the incredible Rick Riordan, who I am not, so I do not own Percy Jackson. **

**Mirra's point of view**

I sat at one of the desk in the far corner of the room drawing while I waited for school to start. Some kids had gone to the cafeteria to eat breakfast, but I had already ate at home. A few other kids and I were told to wait in the classroom.

I drew a picture of a big shimmering castle. The walls were blue along with purple jems carved into the side's and balls of white light floating around. In the courtyard were status and gardens of beautiful silver flowers. I drew a man at the top of the castle as the king. I drew him with black hair and green eyes, kind of like Percy, but something told me it wasn't. For some reason, I drew in a dolphin beside him.

I was so caught up in drawing, I didn't notice the girl sit down beside me.

"I like your drawing."

I wasn't expecting to hear someone taking so it startled me. I jumped, dropping all my crayons and paper. The girl in front of me giggled. She had long dirty blond hair that dropped down to her waist. Her eyes were a light emerald green color with a halo of darker green surrounding them. She had a splash of pink freckles across her nose along with milky pale skin.

"I'm Elizabeth Julianne. But, I like to be called Ellie. What's your name?"

"I'm Mirra Jackson Blofis." I answered shyly as I picked up the crayons and paper I dropped. Ellie bent down to help me.

"Mirra. Aww! That's so cute!"

I blushed. "Thanks..."

Ellie giggled. "Your really shy, aren't you?"

"Yeah..."

Ellie stood up and laughed really loud. It drew some attention towards us. Ellie extended her hand to help me up. I blushed again but hesitantly took it.

"Aw, your so cute Mirra!" She squealed. I was then brought into a bone crushing hug.

"Okay! I've decided!" Ellie shouted. "Your going to be my new best friend!"

OoOoOoOo

We all sat outside of school waiting for our parents to come pick us up. Ellie and I were playing a game with a few other kids while we waited.

In the game you devided into two teams. Those teams were Ellie, Me, and another little boy with black hair and striking blue eyes. I think his name was Zack. On the other team was two twin girls named Nancy and Casey. They both had brown hair cut to there shoulders and hazel eyes just like mine. The other one was a boy with messy blond hair and blue eyes. his name was Alfred.

Each team gets a flag. My team had the blue on and the other team had the red one. If the red team takes our flag and brings it over to there side of the field without us taking there flag, they win. But if we take there flag, we win.

I wascurrently in enemy territory. Ellie and Zack were still on our side protecting the flag. I had to be careful, because if one of the other team finds me, I'll be captured.

Slowly, I crept behind a tree. I saw the flag in sight. It was being guarded by the twins. Alfred was no where in sight. The twins made the mistake of guarding only the front of the flag, when I could just easily sneak behind them and take it.

But it all seemed to easy. There had to be some other tape. That's when I noticed the rope tied to a tree branch. Up in the tree, Alfred sat watching the back of the flag. They had planned this whole thing.

I had to find a way to get around their trap. I though then, that if Alfred thinks somone is coming, then he might feel compelled to jump down. But if he jumps down with nothing to land of, he's obviously going to get hurt. The twins both have caring nature, so they would run to see if he's okay, then I could grab the flag.

It was worth a try.

I hid in a nearby bush, making sure to crumble leaves to make noise. Taking two rocks, I hit them on the ground like someone was running, hit harder with each 'step'.

This caught there attention. Alfred got into a jumping position. I smirked. I then took off my jacket, and put the two rocks in the hood to it would make it heavier. I threw it. I heard a loud thump and identical squeals of concern. I ran from my hiding place. Alfred was on the ground and the twins were nursing his scraps. They didn't even notice me. I took the flag and made a b-line for my team.

I ran across the borderline. The other team had noticed there flag was missing and came chasing after me. But it was too late. We had already won.

Ellie high fived me. "That was awesome!"

I smiled. " yeah, it was!"

We heard a horn turned over to the sorce of the sound near the front of the school. Beside a black minivan,a woman was waving at us.

"That's my mom." Ellie said. "Bye Mirra, see you tomorrow!"

I waved at her. I sat down on the grass to read my book I had just got from the library when someone sat next to me and ruffled up my hair.

"That was some strategy M."

I knew that voice.

"Big brother!" I hugged him. "How long have you been here?"

"Since the middle of the game." He said. "I was watching you play capture the flag. That was quiet an awesome plan you came up with. I'll have to remember that."

I giggled. "Hey, where's daddy?"

"He had a teachers meeting so he wanted me to take you home. That all right?"

I nodded. "Yeah!"

"All right then" He picked me up and put me on his shoulders. He took hold of my ankles so I wouldn't fall off.

"Hold on tight." He said.

He took of running. I squealed in surprised, but at the same time happiness. Percy was a really fast runner, so it felt like I was flying. I extended my arms like a bird and cheered. The wind blew though my hair and hit my face sotfly. It was a comfortable sensation that made me cheer louder. I woundered if that was what it was like to really fly...

I saw the apartment come into view. We ran up to it...then passed it.

"Um, Percy." In yelled over the wind in my ears. "The apartment's back that way!"

"Ah, but we are not going to the apartment."

Percy ran a little bit faster. I held on tighter to his neck so I wouldn't fall off. Percy ran off the sidewalk and onto the road, but at this time there were no cars on the streets, just a few kids walking home from school. Percy then stopped suddenly and turned towards an entry to the forest. I could smell the fresh pine and newly bloomed flowers. The trees were turning beautiful colors of red, yellow and orange. Small little animals scurried across the path we were running on.

Percy stopped, causing me to fall forward. Percy caught me as I fell, flipped me over and dropped me on the ground next to a giant maple tree. He fell down next to me.

"Percy, where are we?" I asked, laughing.

"We're in central park. A little further out that usual, but this spot has quiet the history."

Percy then picked me up, still laying on his back, he balanced me on his feet. I caught on and extended my arms like an airplane. Percy swung his legs back and forth, holding onto my hands so I wouldn't fall.

"Hey, wanna go on the swingset?"

"Oh, yeah!" I agreed.

Percy took my hand and led me to a small playground. It was an average playground, with a classic blue swirly slide connected to a bridge that led to the monkey bars. There were two titter toughters in the corner next to a cow shaped rocking toy. There was a sandbox in the other corner with a dozen toys. On the left side were the swings. I noticed that there weren't many people here. Percy noticed too.

"People usually prefer the larger playground in the north side of the park." Percy sighed. "But this is the one Mom took me to when I was little."

I jumped on the swings and kicked off. Percy got behind me and pushed me. I went higher and higher and higher till it felt like I could touch the sky. Percy was really strong so he was able to get me really high in just a few minutes. After he got me as high as the swing can go, he told me to keep pumping my legs and got on the swing next to me.

After we finished swinging, percy and I got into a game of tag. As I mentioned before, Percy was fast, but I think he slowed down a little for my sake. A few of the other kids joined in our game. Eventually, their mothers told them it was time to go home, and me and Percy were so tired we collapsed right on the ground.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a creepy looking guy in a long black trenchcoat starring at us. I had seen him watching us during the game, but payed no mind to it. Now that he was still watching, I kinda creeped me out.

"Hey Percy" I asked. "Do you know that guy?"

Percy looked at me. "What guy?"

I sat up and pointed. "Him. He's been starring at us for the last 10 minutes."

Percy sat up and glared in the direction I was looking. He put his arm around me protectively while standing up. I looked up at him questionly.

"Um, Percy?"

"Mirra" he said sternly, a bit of panic leaking from his voice. "Go down that path by the sandbox. It should lead you to the main part of the park. Once there, you should be able to see the apartment. Tell mom I'll be late coming home."

"But why?" I asked.

"Just go!" He snapped.

My eyes widened. I never knew Percy could yell like that. It scared me. I looked in his eyes. I could've just been a trick of the light, but it looked like those green orbs were swirling with a dark, Icey blue.

I took off running the way he told me. Tears had gathered in my eyes and they flew out as I ran.

OoOoOoOo

I was midnight. There was no way I could sleep. I was to worried about the fact that Percy hadn't come home yet. I had tried to sleep, but was just woken up by a nightmare. It was of Percy and me walking down a dark path in the woods, then Percy suddenly disappeared and I was all alone in the darkness.I was horrible. I needed my big brother.

I heard my door open. I wasn't supposed to be awake, so I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep.

I felt warm lips press to my forehead. I spelt the scent of the sea. It was Percy. He didn't know I wasn't asleep. His thumb brushed against my cheek softly. His finguredfingered felt rough, like he had been griping a baseball bat.

I opened my eyes just the slightest to see his face. In the dim light, I couldn't see very well, but it looked like we had a cut of his upper chin. His eyes showed the slightest bit of sadness as he looked over me.

He sighed. "If only she knew...But that would only put her in even more danger."

**Contest: in this chapter, I mentioned something having to do with a scene from The Last Olympian. **

**Hint: the scene happens during the war and it has something to do with a titan.**

**Whoever guesses it right gets a shout out in the next chapter. You have until the next chapter is posted, sometimes tomorrow.**


	5. Mirra meets Annabeth

**Princess Of Flames, ****You were the first to answer the question correctly. Virtual cookie for you! (:::) with exra chocolate chips! Also, you've also been reviewing on most of the chapters with positive comeback. I'd like to thank you for that. Five more cookies! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::).**

**amicaricia10****, You also got it right. Virtual cookie for you too! (:::) also, with extra chocolate chips. By the way, will someone remind me to buy more chocolate chips!**

**smegol26**** yes, it was the maple tree, hence, you got it right as well! Virtual cookie for you! (:::). And, now I'm out of chocolate chips! **

**Addicted to Chocolate(my underlining thing isn't working) you also got it right. I'm out of chocolate chips so will frosting work? (~)**

**eople read and ( hopefully) enjoy this chapter, I shall go buy some.**

**Adieu!**

**Mirra's point of view. **

I was sitting on the ground on the living room playing with the stuffed dolphin Percy gave me. It had been a week since the first day of school. Ellie and I have pretty much become best friends. I really like school. The teacher is really nice and hardly assigns homework. My favourite subject is art because we get to draw with a lot of supplies that I'm normally not used to.

Mommy was in the kitchen, barking her signature blue cookies. I could smell them from here and they made my mouth water. Daddy had to work Saturday detention at the highschool. Percy was up in his room working on homework. Even if the elementary wing doesn't get homework, the highschool sure does.

I was currently in the middle of playing "super dolphins" when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" I called to mommy, dropping my toys to answer the door.

When I opened it, I saw a beautiful woman standing in the doorway. She had long, curly dirty blond hair that reached down to her waist. It was held up by a flame orange h headband. She was tall, only a little bit shorter than Percy, with golden tan skin. Her eyes were the most beautiful. They were a deep stormy silver-like grey. It seemed like they swirled around, like a storm of intelligence that you could practically see underneath them. She wore a simple blue T-shirt and jeans, with a Hunger Games bag slung over her shoulders.

Mommy suddenly appeared behind me.

"Oh, hi Annabeth!" She said happily. The girl, who's name is probably Annabeth, smiled.

"Hi Mrs. Jackson."

Mommy frowned. "Why being so formal? Sally will be fine! Now come in, come in"

Annabeth giggled a bit. "Thanks. Is Percy here?" She asked as she stepped inside.

Mommy called Percy out if his room, saying that Annabeth was here. Percy came down the stairs to be tackled into a hug by Annabeth. Mommy laughed.

"I guess I'll leave you two alone." Mommy went into the office in the hallway.

Percy hugger the girl back. Once they separated, he gave her a quick kiss on the lips. I smiled a bit, which turned into a fit of giggles. Percy and Annabeth turned towards me. Percy blushed while Annabeth just laughed.

"Well," she said, looking at Percy. "Don't just stand there, seaweed brain. Introduce me!"

Percy chuckled. "Right, right," He turned towards me. "Annabeth, this is my little sister, Mirra. Mirra, this is my girlfriend Annabeth."

Annabeth bent down to face me. She looked over me for a second with those intelligent grey orbs then giggled. "Percy, she's as cute as you described her." She extended her baby towards me. "Its nice to meet you Mirra."

I felt a bright smile appear on my lips as I took her hand.

"Hey, why don't I go get us some pizza and maybe some coffee from Starbucks?" Percy asked.

Annabeth nodded. "Sounds great! Pepper-"

"Pepperoni and black Oliver's with extra cream for the coffee" Percy said. "Mirra, any request?"

I thought about it. "Plain pepperoni and...Am I to young to drink coffee?"

Percy bent down and whispered in my ear "You aren't if mom doesn't find out."

"I heard that!" Mommy called from the other room.

Percy, Annabeth and I flinched. "Just plain Hot chocolate is fine" I said quickly.

"Got it" Percy said grabbing his jacket and car keys. "I'll be back in a few" and with that he left.

"So Mirra," Annabeth said. "I don't mean to pry, but tell me about yourself. Any favourite games?"

I had sat back down on the ground to pick up my dolls when she asked the question. "I like this game we play at school. It's where we divide into two teams and try to take the other teams flag."

Annabeth sat down in one of the arm chairs. "You mean capture the flag?"

I nodded. "Yeah, have you ever played it?"

Annabeth laughed. "Of course! We play it every Friday at camp."

I blinked. "Camp?"

"Huh?" Annabeth questioned. "You mean Percy's never told you about the camp he and I go to every summer?"

I though for a second. I did remember a discussion Mommy and Percy had at the dinner table one night. I recalled hearing the work 'camp'. And, now that I think about it, that orange shirt percy always wears does say camp something. "I guess I never payee attention."

Annabeth giggled. "Its where he and I met."

My eyes widened. "Really!"

"Yep! Four years ago, when we were both 12." She said. "We've been though a lot were best friends for the longest time, but we started dating just recently. If you were to ask him, he'd say he made the first move, but really, it was me." She winked.

I laughed. "Wow, you've known Percy a long time. So, did you like Percy before you started dating?"

"What!?" Annenberg blushed, swinging her arms up in what look like a self defeance pose and kicked her leg up to guard her chest. "I-I-I don't know what your talking about!"

I started to laugh so hard, I doubled over. Annabeth glared at me for a few breaking into a fit of laughter herself. Still laughing, I bent down to pick up the rest of my toys. Annabeth bent down to help me.

"Hey Mirra," Annabeth asked, "I have one more question to ask you.

"Hmm?"

Annabeth suddenly got a dark aura around her and she smirked. "Are you ticklish?"

Before I could react, Annabeth tackled me to the ground and started to tickle my side's. I gasped as we fell, then squealed as Annabeth started to laugh.

"Yes!" I gasped! "Yes!...I-I am...ticklish!" Annabeth!...You got me!...I'm ticklish! I'm ticklish!..."

I tried to kick my legs, but Annabeth only dodged them like Percy does when he tickles me.

Annabeth was so busy tickling me that she didn't notice the door opening. Percy laughed at the sight of Annabeth tickling me. In his hand was a pizza box and in the other was three cups from Starbucks.

"Big brother!" I squealed. "Help me!"

Annabeth stopped tickling me and turned around. Percy laughed at her and she laughed back.

"I got the pizza." He said. "Half pepperoni and half pepperoni and black olives.".

He put the pizza on the coffee table. I opened it. It smelled good. Percy handed Annabeth one of the cups he had, and me the other one. Annabeth and I sat next to the table to watch Percy cut the pizza.

"Careful Mirra," Percy said. "Its hot."

I took a drink of my hot chocolate, but a drop rolled down my chin.

Percy laughed. He took his napkin and wiped my chin. I giggled.

"Wow percy," Annabeth said. "I never knew you were such a good big brother."

"I'm just really good with children." He responded.

"Hmm, I'll have to see that for myself."

Percy smirked at her. "Are you implying something?"

Annabeth gasped then hit him on the shoulder. "Pervert!"

After we ate the pizza, we all retreated to the couch to watch a movie. Percy put his arm around Annabeth. I sat next to her, and she cuddled me to the point where I was practically on her lap..

By the time the movie was over, I was slowly dosing off, seeing as it was getting late.

"Hey, Annabeth," Percy said. "Its getting late. Do you want to sleep over?"

Annabeth look down at me. I nodded, as to say that I wanted her to stay. "Sure, if it's okay with Sally."

"Its okay with me!" Mommy called from her bedroom. We all jumped.

"Sheesh, that woman hears everything!"

I cuddled against Annabeth's shoulders. She giggled. Annabeth stroked my hair softly, humming a sweet tune.

My eyes closed to the song as I slowly fell asleep on Annabeth's chest.


	6. Shooting Stars

**Note: this chapter takes place about a week after the last one. just wanted to make sure you guys knew that. Okay, on to the chapter.**

**Mirra point of view**

"Hey, M. Wake up!"

I groaned, tossing to the other side of the bed grumpliy. I hate being woken up. Besides, it was Friday. I could sleep all I wanted.

"Mirra, come on." The person shaking me called. "You've got to see this."

Flopping over on my back, I cracked my eyes open. Just recently we had gotten me a nightstand lamp, so I could see the person's face. It was percy standing over me, still in his pyjamas, with a smile on his face. I noticed that there was no light shining though the curtains, so it probably still night."

"Hnn..." I groaned, rubbing my eyes. "What time is it?"

"Midnight" Percy answered. "But come on. There's something amazing happening."

I yawned. "What is it?"

"You'll just have to see for yourself. Do you want to see?"

Still half asleep, I nodded, wrapping my arms around Percy's neck. He picked me up in a position so I could rest me head on his shoulder. I wrapped my kegs around his waist. Closing my eyes, I let myself breath in his sweet sea-like scent

He slowly opened the door, probably because no one else was awake. He carried me down the stairs. I hear the creaking of a window and a gust of cold air hit my cheek. I buried my head further deep in his shoulder. I felt Percy swing out into the cold night air.

"Okay, look." Percy whispered.

I openers my eyes. We were out on the fire escape, and up in the sky, was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

The sky was lit up with bright silver light that appeared to be racing across the sky. There were a million stars out, probably more. The sky seemed as if it were a mix of dark blue and dark purple swirling around each other. The moon was full, lighting everything up in sight.

"Those are called shooting stars" Percy said, gesturing to the silver lights. "Its said that if you make a with on them, your wish will come true."

"Wow..."

"Yeah," Percy agreed. "It reminds me of something I saw once..."

Percy leaped up to sit on the rail of the fire escape. He put me in his lap. I rested my head on his chest. Percy wrapped one arm around me and used the other to keep his balance on the railing.

I closed my eyes and made my wish.

_"I wish my big brother and I can be happy forever"_

Percy noticed. "What'd you wish for?"

I giggled. "Can't tell you, or else it won't come true."

Percy chuckled. "Fair enough"

We watched the shooting stars some more. I also gazed at the other stars in the sky. There were so many of them. They were so pretty. They lite up the sky beautifully and perfectly, seeing as there wasn't a cloud in sight.

"They stars are so pretty" I finally said out loud."

"Have you spotted any constellations yet?" Percy asked.

I blinked. "What? What are those?"

"If you look closely, in the stars you'll see pictures" he pointed to a an area in the sky. "See, that's the big dipper." He connected the stars with his finger.

"I see it!"

Percy nodded. "And right there's the little dipper." He pointed to the area next to The Big Dipper. "And there's O'Ryan's belt" he pointed to a place a bit further out."

I looked around trying to find any more. I notice a patch of stars right next to the moon. I could make out a bow and arrow. I took a closer look and found it was really a person holding the bow, like she was hunting. I don't know how, but I knwe it was a girl.

"What the name of that one." I pointed.

For a split second, there was a flash of recognition in his eyes. "That's Zoè Nightshade, the huntress." He sighed. "There quiet a story that goes along with her."

"Really?" I asked. "Will you tell me?"

Percy only chuckled as his reliance as he shifted position on the railing. "Well, Zoè was a huntress of the Greek goddess, Artimis. She was also the daughter of Atlas, the titian who holds up the sky. Now, not much is known about her because she left her sisters to join the hunt. One day, lady Artemis got captured, and Zoè, along with four other were sent to rescue her. When they got to the place where Artemis was being kept, Zoè and one of the Half-bloods on this quest challenged him. She was knocked aside by Atlas, causing her to get injured. She was Artemis' lieutenant, and also her greatest friend. Artemis blessed her to rest in the stars, so she could always be by her side."

I hadn't realized I was getting teary eyed until after he finished telling the story. I quickly wiped them away with my sleeve. "Thats horrible! How could a father kill his own daughter."

"It was part of the prophecy" Percy said. "One shall fall by a parent's hand."

Percys's suddenly looked like he was a million miles away. His eyes filled with sadness as his grip on the rail tightened just the slightest bit.

"Percy?" I asked worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"Huh!" He looked at me. The sadness in his face disappeared and he smiled. "Yeah, just remembering a friend of mine."

He looked back at the falling stars. I looked up at the moon. I don't know if it was a trick of the light, but the moon suddenly appeared to be getting brighter. Percy laughed.

"What so funny,big brother?"

He chuckled and ruffled up my hair.

"Nothing M." He responded. "Nothing at all."

**Artemis' point of view.**

It was an absolute beautiful night. My father had kept the skies clear, so there were no clouds to block the view of the many stars. I had personally asked Hecate to create large balls of light to zoom across the sky as a treat to the mortals. And because of the magic in the air, the sky appeared to be changing colors.

I was currently above New York in my moon chariot. I would often look down to watch the mortals. Most were children, usually teenagers, sitting on there roofs watching the 'meteor shower'. None ever noticed me except a few nypths in central park.

As I was flying over, I noticed Percy Jackson sitting on his fire escape. I also noticed a young girl, no older that eight, sitting on his lap. He was pointing out constellations to her.

Then something caught my eye that shocked me to say the least.

Not many people know this, but gods have an ability to see other creatures aura. Everybody has an aura. Mortals auras are usually the color of there eyes, which surrounds there body's very faintly. Gods are the same way, only ours are much brighter with an outline of gold. Demigods also have bright auras, only there's are outlined with silver.

I saw Percys, bright green with the silver outline. Then the girls. It was hazel, just like her eyes, however, I could also see an orangeish red color below the hazel, the color of Apollo. There was no silver outline.

I quickly remembered what Apollo told me few weeks back, and chuckled at the irony.

"Oh, who would've thought." I mumbled, grinning slightly. "Apollo, you idiot."

I turned towards them again and waved. This caused my chariot to become brighter. I saw Percy laugh, probably as his way of saying hello. I chuckled once again before returning to the rains of my chariot.

**Question for the readers: do you guys think I should do a chapter about Percy dealing with Mirra's first crush?**

**Oh, and by the way, this story is set in a world where Hero's Of Olympus never happened. So don't get confused in the next chapter.**


	7. Percy disappears

**This takes place September 30, about one month after the titan war and also about a month after Mirrs first started living with Percy. Okay, onto the chapter!**

**Mirra point of view**

I had been innocently sitting on the floor playing with my toys when I was attacked.

I hummed the song mommy sang me the night before as I rocked my favourite stuffed dolphin to sleep. Mommy sat on the couch next to daddy. Daddy was grading papers while mommy was watching the news. Percy was up in his room, I don't know what he was doing.

As I softly brushed my dolphins fur, I couldn't help the feeling that I was being watched. That feeling got stronger and stronger with each passing second. I started to get this inching feeling, like somone was behind me and advancing closer. I put my dolphin down to look behind me. I didn't see anyone. I shrugged it off and was about to continue what I was doing when...

"Gotcha!"

I was suddenly pulled into someone's arms. Those arms lifted me up high. Looking down, I saw Percy underneath with a playful smirk on his lips.

Percy threw me up in the air, then caught me with ease. It scared me a bit, but trusted Percy not to drop me. I extended my arms like a bird's as Percy threw me high in the air and caught me each time. I was laughing, for this was pretty fun. Percy was laughing too.

Mommy had turned off the tv to watch us. She had a smile on her face that broke into an occasional giggle. Daddy tried to make it off like he was still working, but I could see the growing smile on his face.

The phone suddenly started ringing. We all froze and looked over to it, mentally debating over who was to answer it. Finally, daddy got up to answer it.

Percy and I resumed our previous activities. Then Percy took my hands and held me up with his feet in the classic game of 'airplane'. Percy was tall, so his legs were long. He rocked me back and forth, keeping me balanced by his hands.

He eventually desired to drop me, but caught me by wrapping his arms around my waist. He fell over on his side with me cuddling against his chest. We both started laughing, as did Mommy.

"Percy." Daddy called. We looked up to see daddy sanding by the phone and holding it out. "Its for you."

Percy let go of me gently as he got up off the ground to answer the phone.

I hoped up the ground and went to go join mommy in drinking the hot chocolate she sat out on the coffee table. Mommy got up to get some more marshmallows. I looked over to Percy. He had his back turned so I couldn't see his face, but I noticed his fist were clenched tightly.

Mommy came out of the kitchen about the time Percy hung up the phone. When he turned around, I saw is face had gone to a very serious look.

He called mommy over to him. They started talking in a very hushed tone. I couldn't hear there whole conversation, but I was able to make out the words "Camp","Chiron" and "Be careful".

Percy looked over to the couch where daddy was sitting. Daddy gave him a small nod. Percy grabbed his jacket. I relived that he was going somewhere and ran up to meet him.

I pulled on his belt to get his attention. "Where are you going?"

For a split second, I could have sworn I saw his eyes flash with regret, but they then turned joyful and he smiled.

"Just to a friend's house M." He said, using the nickname he came up for me a while back. "I should be back in a few days".

I ruffled up my hair, but then he suddenly gave me a hug, like I wouldn't see him for a long time.

OoOoOoO

The next morning, I woke up earlier than usual. I figured no one was awake since it was so early on a Saturday morning. I felt my stomach grumble, I walked downstairs to get a snack.

I stopped at the bottom stair when I heard Mommy talking to someone. At first I though it was daddy, then I heard Percy's voice. I stayed where I was and listened.

"When do you think you'll be home?" Asked mommy.

"I really don't know". That was definitely Percy, but his voice sounded fuzzy, like they were talking on the phone. Percy chuckled nervously

I heard Mommy sigh. "Okay, just" mommy seemed to choke on her next words."Promise me you'll be safe."

"I promise." Said Percy.

I chose that moment to come in the room. Mommy was standing in the middle of the living room all by herself. I didn't see a phone in her hand. I though that maybe she though it on the couch. She turned around. Her face was etched with worry, but it also had hope. When she noticed me she opened her mouth to say something but I interrupted her.

"Mommy, was that Percy?"

Mommy closed her mouth, then she laughed. She bent down to my eye level and tried to ruffle up my hair, but I pushed her back.

"Yeah, sweetie, it was." I noticed how her voice seemed cracked, like she wanted to cry but didn't.

"Well, when is he coming home?" The anticipation in my voice grew.

A shadow seemed to run over her face. "I don't know. See, his dad wanted him to come stay with him for while".

Mommy continued with the smile, but I saw the tip of her nose crinckle up just the slightest, the way it does when she's lieing. I felt my ears heat up. That only happens when I'm angry.

"Your lieing." I said calmly, with a bit of venom dripping from my voice.

Mommy's eyes widened as her smile disappeared. "What?"

I pushed her away from me and clenched my fist so hard my knuckles turned white. "Your lieing!"

Tears gathered in my eyes that threatened to fall, but I blinked them back. "Tell me where Percy really is!"

Mommy didn't say anything. Instead, she stood up and walked to the window. Softly, she touched the silver flower that sat upon the window sill at night. After what felt like hours, she sighed and turned to me again.

"I-its, um, ah, well. It's not my place to tell you Mirra."

I blinked ferociously trying to fight back even more tears that continuously gathered in my eyes. Mommy noticed and tried to wipe then away, but I pushed her back.

Sniffing, I ran back upstairs. I didn't run into my room however. I ran into Percy's room. I had only been in here a few times. I climbed on the unmade bed and wrapped myself up in the blankets, smelling his sea-like scent as it made tears roll down my eyes.

I cuddled against the pillow, bringing my knees up to my chest. Beside the bed was a small nightstand with three pictures. One was of mommy, one was of Annabeth, and one was of me and him, taken the day I first arrived here. Looking at it made me cry harder.

"Big brother," I sobbed, "where are you?"

**Question for the readers out of the authors own curiosity: do any of you have younger siblings. What's your relationship like? I don't have any younger ones but three older ones**

**By the way, when percy disappeared in this chapter, he was going on a quest with Nico, Thalia, and Annabeth to find the cure to an illness that's suddenly infecting all the goddly world. (I'm going to write that story when I get a new laptop).**


	8. Learning the truth

**Two weeks after last chapters events.**

**Mirra's point of view.**

I had always hated nightmares. They always seem so real and so scary. Unlike dreams, where you wake up at the most interesting part, you continue dreaming until someone wakes you up. Nightmares always scared me. Whenever I would have them, I would always go running to my parents, or just recently, my big brother. He would always hold me, comfort me, remind me that everything was going to be alright.

But he's not here.

I tossed and turned in cold sweats, trembling in fear. I had never had a nightmare like this before. It didn't just feel real, It seemed like this was real.

I was running, from what, I don't know. I just knew I had to run. I trembled as whatever was chasing me got closer. It reached out a hand, a giant, hairy, wrinkly hand. It was gaining fast, so close by now that I could feel it's glowing red eyes burning holes in my back.

Up ahead I was a staircase. I couldn't see the top to where it led, but it was my only chance of escape.

The monster continued to chase me up the stairs. The stairs were so high that they led out into the sky. Over the side I could see all of Manhattan. Something was going on in the streets.

There were kids, all Percy's age, probably younger. They were all screaming running away from something. No, wait, they weren't running away from something. They were running towards something. Standing by a bridge near the Huston river, there was a man. I couldn't see his face, in fact all I saw was a shadowy silhouette, but someone was there.

I finaly reached the top of the stairs. I found myself in the courtyard of an amazing palace. Fountains of crystal clear water, statues higher than skyscrapers, a beautiful castle, not like anything in fairytales. The sun glissened on the golden roof. Walls as white as pearls with thousands of diamonds and jems carved into the sides.

I stopped dead in my tracks. The monster that had been chasing me disappeared. I gazed out at the courtyard, admitting it's beauty. Then cracks suddenly started to appear on the marble paths. Statues fell over, crumbling to bits. There was an explosion near the other side, that caused a fire. Plants and trees from the gardens burned, leaving only ash and the horrid smell of smoke.

That's when I noticed the people running out to the courtyard.

People were fighting each other, which was what was causing the castle to crumble. Some people lit trees on fire as others used the rubble as weapons. Some people were trying to hide, but got caught in the crossfire.

I gasped when I saw Percy fighting as well.

He was running though the battle, stabbing monsters with the bloody knife in his hand. He was running towards the front lines. Currently standing at the front lines was a giant man in blood red armor with singed blackened stains. My vision went blurry for a few seconds, and in that time, I heard a blood curdling scream.

When my vision came back into focus, I was Percy with completely pale eyes as a knife was suddenly driven into the small of his back.

I watched him fall on the ground, blood pooling around him. His face was frozen in absolute shock, his mouth in an 'O' shape, his eyes wide as all the color drained out of them.

I didn't scream, but ran towards him as fast as my legs would go. I reached out my hand, tears flowing from my eyes as I called out his name. But before I could reach him, the monster from before grabbed me from behind. I gasped as it pulled me away. The last thing I saw was Percy's lifeless body as everything went black.

OoOoOoOo

I woke up shrieking, clutching onto the blankets though that did no good to calm me down. I breathed heavily as my whole body shook in fear.

I looked out the window. It was daylight outside. The sky was a stormy grey and I could see small bits of lighting trying to reach the earth.

I sniffed, wiping away my tears in my eyes. I slowly got out of bed, not paying attention to what I was doing and ran into the nightstand. I accidentally knocked over the picture that was on there. It was the same one as percy had in his room. Mommy, daddy, Percy, and me, taken the day I first arrived here.

I clenched my fist. Percy had been gone for two weeks. That was way too long for someone to be gone without hearing any word from them. I was terrified. I wanted him back, I don't want to live without my big brother. Mommy keeps telling me that he's fine, but will never tell me where. I always get the same excuse.

_"Its not my place to tell you, Mirra"_

OoOoOoOo

I was sitting at the dinning room table starring down at my food. Daddy sat across from me, reading the newspaper. Mommy ran about the kitchen making pancakes.

"Want any more Mirra!" Mommy called from the kitchen.

I shook my head, slowly getting up from the table without taking a single bite of the food I already had. Daddy took notice to my attitude.

"Something the matter?" He sat down his newspaper. Mommy came in the room with a bowl of blue batter in her hand.

They ask my that all the time, and I always respond with the same answer. "Where's my big brothers?"

Always that same response. "Its not our place to-"

"No!" I snapped, interrupting her as a spun around to meet there gaze. "You anyways give me that same old excuse! I want to know where he really is!"

"Mirra!" Mommy snapped, probably upset that I yelled at them, but I wasn't listening.

"I don't want any more lies!" I yelled. "Percys in danger! You know that but your not telling! It's true, isn't it!"

Mommy and daddy sent each other a nervous glance, which was more than enough proof I needed.

I was about to run up to my room when mommy stopped me and hugged me.

"Calm down" she said, surprisingly calm. "Percy is fine. I sure of it'" she smiled.

I pushed her away, sending her a glare. I clenched my fist so hard my knuckles cracked.

"How do you know!?" I shouted. "He's been gone so long, we haven't heard a single word from him and-a-a-nd" I started to choke on my words. "How can you know something like that?"

Suddenly, the door handle started jiggling, like someone was trying to unlock it. It opened revealing the person standing outside.

Mommy smiled at me. "Thats how."

Percy looked like he had been put though the wringer. His hair was tussled like he had stood though a hurricane. His shirt was torn, revealing success dozens of milky white scars I had never noticed before. His jeans were ripped at the hip, knee, and ankle. He was covered in mud, a golden dust-like substance, and what I prayed wasn't blood. But he was here. He was right here.

I sniffed back tears when I saw him. He smiled that bright smile and bent down to my level.

I find waste anytime time. I bolted straight to him, wrapping my arms around him tightly in fear that he might disappear again.

"Where we're you!" I sobbed into his chest. "I was worried. I was so scared something bad happened to you!"

Percy stroked my hair softly. I felt him pick me up, then carry me to the couch. Percy turned my cheek over to face me. He smiled warmly.

"M." He started, but before he could finish, I hit him on the chest. He was shocked.

"Don't 'M' me!" I snapped. "For the last two weeks all I've gotten are lies and excuses. I want the truth! Now!".

Percy looked over to Mommy and daddy and nodded. He turned back to me and smiled.

"The truth, huh?" He repeated. "Well, it's gonna take a bit of explaining. Okay, so, I'm hoping you know about Greek mythology, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah, daddy used to talk about them all the time."

Percy sighed of relief. "Okay, good. So, the thing is..." he stopped, trying to figure out what to say next. "...they're real."

I blinked, tilting my head slightly to the right. "Huh?"

"They're real." He repeated. "They follow the western civilization, which is sort of like the most powerful country, which at the moment is America." He sighed, pondering over his next choice of words. "I know this because, well, see the gods like to...um...so anyway, they have children with mortals, which are known as demigods. And, I'm a demigod."

I starred up at him in disbelief. It was pretty bazaar, I didn't know what to think. I asked the first question that came to mind. "Who's your godly parent?"

"Poseidon"

"Poseidon" I repeat. "So, what can you do? What can demigods do I mean."

Percy chuckled. "It really depends on there parent." He said. "See, watch this."

He pointed to the glass of water on the table. Then a ball of water suddenly floated out f it. It floated to in front of me. Then it turned into ice. It then turned back into water, then evaporated. I looked back over to the cup where I saw small droplets of water collect into a ball then fall back into the cup without even a splash.

My jaw dropped down to the floor. You could describe me As completely broken. Percy chuckled at my response.

"Belive me now?"

Still to stunned to speak, I nodded like a boblehead.

"And so," Percy continued, "demigods have to go on quest. When I was gone, I was on a quest. Sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"Sorry?!" In gasped. "Big brother, why are you sorry! I-i-i...Your amazing!" I jumped him into a hug. "My big brothers a hero!".

Percy chucked. "Yeah, sure."

I then perked up. "Hey, Percy, can you tell me about your all the quest you've been on?"

Percy smiled as he ruffled up my hair. "Sure sis. It all started when my teacher tried to kill me."

My eyes widened. "What!?"

"You might want to get comfortable."

**What wil become of the two siblings now that Mirra knows the truth. Guess you'll have to log in tomorrow to find out. By the way, is it normal to cut your finger on a space bar? Because I did that...**


	9. Happy birthday

**October 7th. This is going to be an important chapter.**

**Mirra point of view**

"Percy!" I whined as Percy carried me down the stairs while covering my eyes. "Where are we going!"

Percy had woken me up at around eight o'clock in the morning. Well, actually he just snatched me out of bed and told me to shut my eyes and not to peak.

"Just wait." He told me. "Keep your eyes closed".

I obliged. I inhaled the scent of something sweet, like I just walked into a bakery. There was shuffling going throughout the living room like people were rushing to put things in place with only a minute to spare.

"Okay," Percy whispered. "Open your eyes."

I did. The living room was decorated with blue balloons and purple streamers. On the coffee table was a giant blue cake. It was decorated with every candy known to man. The frosting was swirled in a fancy kind of way, like something you would see on tv. On the top there were eight candles. Beside the cake was a bowl of punch, probably raspberry. That's my favorite. Mommy and daddy were sitting in the two arm chairs, mommy had a large rectangular present with glittery blue paper.

"Happy birthday, sis."

My mouth fell into an 'O' shape. It hadn't even occurred to me that my birthday was coming up. So much had happened in the last month, I had completely forgotten about it. But apparently they hadn't.

Percy and I sat down on the couch in front of that amazing cake. My mouth watered at the sight of it. Just by the smell of it, I could tell it was chocolate. I licked my lips, wanting so bad to just dive in. Percy had the same look on his face that I did.

Mommy chuckled as she lit the candles. "Make a wish, sweetie."

I did, the same one I wished for on the shooting star. Then I blew out the candles...then the lit themselves again.

I blinked a few times, wondering why they didn't go out. I figured I just didn't blow hard enough. I blew again. They went out, then came back on again. I blew even harder. Same thing happened the third time. I took a deep breath and blew even harder. And they came back on again.

"What the heck!" I yelled in frustration. "These candles are stubborn!"

Mommy and daddy suddenly burst out laughing. I was extremely confused

"Sorry Mirra" mommy said. "We decided to play a little joke and use permanent candles. They only go out if you put them in water."

Percy, apparently, wasn't in on the joke because his eyes widened in understanding, as did mine. Percy then snapped his fingers. Tiny drops of water, probably pulled from the air, gathered into eight goofball sized orbs. They each swirled around a candle till the flame went out.

I laughed and clapped at Percy's trick.

Daddy took out a big silver knife and cut the cake. I was right. It was chocolate. In the very center was filled with whipped cream. I took a bit. It was still warm, like it just came out of the oven. The frosting was a heavenly butter cream. The cake was very spongy and moist. Mommy was defiantly the best cook I knew.

I was also right about the punch. It was raspberry, but had a twist of pomegranate that gave it a slightly sour, yet still really sweet taste.

After we ate, mommy wanted me to open my present. The card said it was from all three of them. I giggled a bit when I saw Percy's name scribbled out once because he wrote it in Greek.

I opened it. Inside was a really big art set with markers, paints, crayons, colored pencils, and pretty much anything else you could dream of.

"Whoa..." I starred in awe.

"Do you like it?" Daddy asked.

"Do I like it?" I repeated. "I absolutely LOVE it!" I practically flew over to hug him. He was a bit surprised.

I didn't waste any time trying it out. I got out a piece of paper and started to draw. I don't think I've ever drawn a picture so fast that looked so pretty.

Mommy laughed as she watched me.

"You know, Mirra." Mommy said. "If you want, you can invite one of your friends over. There plenty of cake left."

I decided to invite Ellie over. I quickly called her on the phone to make sure she wasn't too busy. I was relieved that she wasn't and was able to come over.

While I was waiting for Ellie to come over, Percy told me to come into he kitchen.

When he entered the kitchen, Percy closed the door behind him. He bent down to my level.

"Hey, Mirra," he stated. "I have something for you."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box wrapped in green wrapping paper. I looked at it, realizing it was another birthday present. I opened it.

Inside was the most beautiful necklace I've ever seen. It had a glimmering silver chain with small green diamonds carved into it. I could tell the chain was real silver. The charm was of two mermaids. There tails her intertwined. One tail was red while the other was purple. The way they were posed, where there tails joined with there waist, they separated. Their arms were positioned like a basketball player about to shoot, only they were holding up a shimmering sea-green orb.

I was too awe struck to say anything held the necklace in my hands very gently, being extra careful not to harm it in any way. I jaw hung open. I kept opening and closing it like a fish trying to say something, till finally, one word came out.

"T-t-hankyou-ou."

Percy smiled and ruffled up my hair like he often does.

"Your welcome" he said, taking the necklace from my hands so he could put it on me. "Just promise me something, okay."

I moved my hair out of the way so he could put the necklace on. "What?"

"Promise me that you'll never take it off." He clasped the necklace around my neck. "Because this necklace will protect you if I'm not around."

I gripped into the necklace. It felt warm in my hands, though jewelry is usually cold.

"Okay." I said, grinning. "I promise!"


	10. To see though the mist

**October 10th**

**Mirra P.O.V**

The last bell of the day rang, signalling the end of the school day. Our teacher motioned for us to go wait outside for our parents to come pick us up. Ellie and I sat on a bench together while she told me about this new pokèmon card she got the other day. I happily listened while putting the new colored pencils I got to good use.

While I listened, I heard someone sit down beside me, and suddenly I was pulled into a playful hug, which Ellie laughed at. I knew instantly it was big brother.

"Hey, Mirra, ready to go?" He asked. "Paul's waiting to take us home."

I collected all my stuff and put it in my bag, then took Percy's hand. I waved a quick goodbye to Ellie, then ran off to catch Percy.

"Hey big brother?" I asked while we were wanting though a small nature path that connected the highschool with the elementary. "Why do you call daddy 'Paul'?"

Percy shrugged. "I dunno. I guess it would just confuse me."

I nodded, remembering that my daddy is really Percy's step-father. I drifted into a daydream of what his father might look like. I remember what king Triton looked like from 'The Little Mermaid'. Maybe he looked like that. Then I thought of that clash of the titans movie we watched last night. The way Poseidon was discredited in both movies was somewhat similar, but I also remembered a comment Percy made about 'how he's surprised the gods haven't murdered the creators of the movie'. I've always imagined him like he's shown on the cover of those 'Godess Girls' book, but I've heard from mommy that he and Percy look exactly alike, so that theory was out.

I was so lost in daydreaming that I didn't notice that we had came into the parking lot. I found myself bumping into the door of daddy's car.

Percy hoped into the passengers seat of the car. Before I could get in the back seat, Percy grabbed me and aloud me to sit on his lap upfront. Daddy smiled at us as he started the car.

"Do you two want to go to the park." He asked. "Its a nice day."

Percy and I exchanged a look, both thinking the same thing.

"Yeah!"

OoOoOoOo

Daddy happily pushed me on the swings at the park. We were at the same park Percy took me to that first day, only this time there were more people here. In the mid autumn season, the leaves on the trees had mostly fallen off. Some kids were collecting leaves

in a pile to jump into. Percy was swinging himself in the swing next to mine.

A fresh wind blew from the north. The northern part of the park is where most if the pine trees grew, so the breeze smelled like fresh pine and pinecones. It was cool, but in a comfortable way. It felt nice hitting my skin.

"Hey Paul?" Percy asked, slowing his swing to a stop. "Can we go to the reservoir?"

Daddy stopped swinging me. "I don't see why not."

"Huh?" I asked. "What's the reservoir?"

"Oh, that's right." Percy said, chuckling a bit. "You've never seen the reservoir, have you?"

I shook my head no as I got up to follow daddy and Percy.

"The reservoir, Mirra." Daddy started, "is like a big lake used to store water. We have one in central park."

"Yep!" Percy chimed in. "Its just last the Doors of Orpheus." He pointed towards a big rock.

"That what?"

Percy laughed, giving me that 'i'll explain later' look.

When we got to the reservoir, my jaw dropped.

It was probably one of the biggest lakes I've ever seen. The sun shines down on the lake making it seem like crystals. The grass around it was as green as Percy's eyes.

"Oh, wow." I said. "Its beautiful."

Daddy sat down next to a small tree to read the book he brought with him. Percy walked to the edge of the lake. I followed him, curious as to what he was doing. I noticed he was about to put his foot in the water when I stopped him.

"Percy!" I warned. "Its way to cold to go swimming!".

He smirked at me. "Who said anything about swimming?".

Suddenly, he grabbed my waist and put me on him shoulders. He was about to step in the water when I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting to be soaked in freezing water.

When it next came, I cracked my eyes opens to see that we were standing on water!

"Holly...Holly...Holly...Holly I don't know a word to describe this!"

Percy chuckled. "One of the perks of being able to control water." He raised his hand. "Wanna see a few tricks?"

"Really!" I cheered. Percy took that as a yes. Suddenly, water all around us started to rise. A bit of it seperated into floating balls. Those then took the shape of a dozen different animal shapes. Those animals then started to interact with each other, like I was watching the real thing. Water braided around us. I watched three orbs of water freeze, then break into nine smaller ice balls. It was absolutely incredible.

Percy let all the water drop back into the lake. Then he grabbed my wrist and lifted me up from his shoulders. My eyes widened as he lowered me closer to the water.

"Relax," he whispered. "I got you."

When my feet hit the water, the surface felt strangely solid. Percy let go of my wrist. I nearly screamed, when I realized I was standing on the water.

"Wha!" I gasped. I looked up at Percy. He was pointing a finger at me and smileing. "Did you do this?"

Percy nodded. "Yep. I'm making the water underneath you hold you up. Try walking around."

I did. It was surprisingly easy. Everywhere I went, I left the circular rings that appear when you touch water. It was fun to say the least.

I bent down to play with the water when I saw two glowing pink eyes starring at me. I screamed. Daddy shot up from his book and Percy ran over to my side.

"What happened?" He asked. I pointed to where I saw the pink eyes. Percy looked where I was pointed, then laughed.

"What? What's so funny?" I asked

"Try looking a little harder." Percy said.

I looked back to the glowing eyes, still starring at me. I squinted. Slowly, I was able to make out several long strains of red hair I leaned in closer. I saw it wasn't just eyes, but a whole face. That face connected to a slim body then...a tail?

"Is that..." I looked once more, just to be sure. "A mermaid!"

Percy nodded. "Yep, pretty much." He turned to where that mermaid was floating and made a hand gesture. Her head then popped out of the water.

"Hi!" She greeted, waving one of her flawless pale hands. I probably said something really intelligent like "uhhh...". She giggled.

"Sorry for scaring you. I'm Mariko." She put her hand out.

"M-mirra..." I said shyly as I took her soft hand.

Percy laughed at my reaction to her. I glared at him while blushing dark red. Mariko whipped her tail and splashed Percy.

"Hey!" He whined. "What was that for?"

"Sorry my lord." She said. "But you were embarrassing her.".

I blinked. "My lord?"

Mariko nodded."but of course! As the son of our king, he is known as a lord to us."

"Even though I tell them over and over to not call me that!" He directed that last part at Mariko, who just blushed and disappeared underwater.

Percy and I decided to get out( or, should I say off) of the water. Daddy had been watching the whole mermaid incident. He chose than time to head home.

"Hey Percy?" I asked on the way to the car. "why couldn't I see the mermaid at my first look?"

"Because of the mist" he said. "That's the magical veil that hides the godly world from the mortals." He smiled. "You know, most mortals wouldn't be able to see it at all, however, once you learn the truth, the mist isn't as powerful as it was."

"Really?"

"Yep!"

I grinned really big. "So does that meen I get to see mermaids and nymths and naiads and Pegasus!"

Percy nodded. "Yeah...and other things."

"Hm?" I wondered. "What other things?"

"Monsters."

"Monsters?"

"Monsters."

I though about it for a few seconds.

If I could see monsters, I could be hurt." I said. "But it was a small price to pay to get to see all this other amazing stuff."

Percy starred at me with a shocked face before smiling.

"That's the spirit Mirra."

**Sorry it's a bit late. I had a stomach ach and couldn't concentrate. Can anyone guess the name of the anime I got the mermaids name off of. **


	11. Mirra first crush Pt 1

**October 15th**

**Mirra's P.O.V**

It has gotten cold really fast here in New York. I was at school right now, gym class to be exact. Or, at least that's what they called it. In elementary school, gym is mainly just playing random games. Today's game was dodge ball. We weren't aloud to hit each other on the head, or else we were out. Cones were sat out to act as the border between our two teams. In my opinion, it was more of dodge ball Jr. But then again,we were only in second grade.

It was girls against boys. In our class, there were 13 girls and 8 boys, for a total of 21 students in all. The girls side used pink balls and the boys side used blue. The girls side would've had the boys beat, due to our advantage in numbers, but there was this one boy who was like a mini hulk in strenth.

His name was Adam. He has dark red hair, almost brown, slightly long, and in certain light, looks to be flaming. His eyes a violet blue, covered by round silver glasses. His face was absolutely flawless, no freckles or moles or scars of any kind. I didn't know him very well, but I've heard his dad is a pro wrestler, which explains why he's stronger than the average eight year old.

Most of our team has gotten out. The only ones left were Ellie, me, and Kimi, a brunette girl with pale brown eyes.

There were five left on the boys side, Adam, Zack, Mike (Brown hair, greens eyes.) And two others who were both named Brandon(one had blond hair, the other had red. Both with brown eyes).

The girls were conored in a corner of the gym. Adam had a ball in his hand, ready to throw. Kimi hid behind me and Ellie tried to scare the boys into running away by saying 'boo!'

I tried to figure out a plan on what to do. Annabeth had taught me how to pinpoint your enemy's weakness by watching their every move. I had been doing that, and thats how I'm still in the game. The more I watched Adam, though, the less I could see any evidence that he even had weaknesses.

Adam threw his ball. It hit Kimi on the shoulder, almost hitting me but missing by a centimeter. Kimi looked relieved to be out of the game. That was the only ball they had, so Ellie and I made a run for it, in different directions. I ran for the nearest pink ball I could find, but Adam caught up to me and kicked it out of the way before I could reach it.

That's when I finally figured it out.

He had been throwing and catching all the balls with his right hand. At first, I thought it was bevcause we was right handed. But just now, he kicked the ball with his right foot. He was stronger on his right side that on his left. So, if I threw the ball to his left, I might have a chance of hitting him.

I went for the next ball I saw. Ellie had managed to get both brandons out, so Adam was now going after her. Zack had retreted to the boys side to collect more balls to use. Mike threw his ball all me, but I dodged and threw mine. Just barely, but it hit him on the shoulder.

I looked over to the bleachers were all the people got out were sitting. Ellie was now sitting over there so Adam must have gotten her out. I felt a ball fly by my head. Adam was standing a mere five feet from me. He had a ball in his hand. I gripped onto mine. He advanced on me, so out of sheer panic, I threw it to his left side. He gasped as it nearly came in contact with him, but he dodged it in the last second.

I was caught like a deer in the headlights as he threw his ball. It hit me in the face, causing me to fall backwards. That was aginst the rules, so the girls won.

I rubbed my nose. It hurt. Then I saw a hand leaning down to help me up. I looked up to see Adam standing over me. I was a bit confused, but took his hand.

"I'm really sorry." He said. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." Even though my nose did hurt.

What Adam did next shocked me. He took my cheek in his hand and lifted my face up to look at him. He was taller than me. With his other hand, he ran his finger over the bridge of my nose. I must have been blushing fifty shades of red.

"It's not broken." He said. "I'm really sorry.

"I-i-its o-o-kay" I stuttered while I felt my heart beating a mile a minute.

He released my cheek and walked away, leaving my absolutely flustered.

OoOoOoOo

It was lunch. All the second graders shared two tables, same with all the other grades. We usually sat at the same place everyday. I sat at the edge of the table with Zack sitting next to me. Ellie Sat across from me and next to her were the twins, Nancy and Casey. Alfred sat next to Zack. The lunch today was chicken nuggets shaped like dinosaurs, but I hate school food, so I brought my lunch, a chicken sandwich with blue cookies.

For some reason, I kept glancing over to the other side of the table where Adam always sat. I didn't know why, but for some reason I found myself watching him eat his lunch. I don't know what was entertaining about it. This did not go unoticed by my friends.

"Hey Mirra?" Casey said with a mouth full of food. She was never one for manners. "Why do you keep staring over there."

This brought me out of my thoughts, only to blush at getting caught. "I didn't realize I was."

Ellie laughed. "How can you not realize something you were doing for 10 minutes?"

I didn't know I was starring for that long.

Ellie suddenly gasped and stood up, only to be glared at by the teachers. She sat back down and squealed.

"I know what's happening!" She cheered. "You have a crush!"

This caused me to spit out a piece of chicken. "What!?"

Ellie giggled. "Don't try to deny it! My sister told me all the sighs of a crush! And staring at him for 10 minutes defiantly is one!"

"So is blushing uncontrollably." Nancy pointed out.

"And after what happened in lunch" Casey said, slightly slurring due to the amount of food in her month. "I'd defiantly have a crush on him."

I blushed. My heart was beating harder that I'd ever felt, I suddenly flustered everytime he looked at me.

"I guess I do have a crush on Adam"

Suddenly, Zack stood up. "I'm not hungry." Then he walked off to go dump his tray.

Ellie and I looked at each other. "Whats with him?"

OoOoOoOo

"Come on, Mirra!" Ellie whined, trying to pull me off of the swing set. "Go talk to him!"

It was currently recess. Grades 1-5th were out playing on the playground. Ellie was trying to get me to talk to Adam. I was too shy.

"Come on, scary cat!"

"Its scardy cat!" I corrected.

"Whatever! Just come on!" She gave my arm another yank.

"No!"

Ellis sighed. "Fine then...ADAM!"

"No, wait-!"

Before I could react, Adam had already ran across the playground. He wore that blue jacket and white scarf, trying to replicate a beyblades character. I blushed.

"What is it?" He asked. I noticed that his cheeks were a bit red from the cold.

"Um, we..." I tried to make up an excuse, but Ellie beat me to it.

"Mirra likes you!" She blurted out.

"ELLIE!" I yelled. It was times like this that I wish I had my brothers sword so I could shut her up.

Adam blinked. "Really?"

I blushed and hid behind Ellie, who just laughed. I had to remember to kill her later.

"Because I like you to." Adam said.

Ellie squealed louder than a dumbstruck. I blinked as I looked at Adams blushing face. I must have worn a similar expression. He looked at me. We stared at each other for few seconds before laughing.

Adam and I played together for the rest of the day.

**Percy's P.O.V**

Annabeth had suddenly showed up right when school ended. I was more than happy to see her, but was curious as to what she was doing here. She said her school ( a private school about 20 miles from Goode) had let out early and she decided to visit. Which was perfectly fine with.

Paul had to work detention, so Annabeth and I had to walk Mirra home. Paul still won't let me borrow his car.

We walked down the little nature trail that led to the elementary. When we got there, I searched the crowd of faces for Mirra. Then I saw her...holding hands with a boy!

My expression must have looked like I've seen a ghost, because Annabeth suddenly drew her knife and looked around like she was expecting a monster to jump out.

"What is it, Percy?" She asked, still on alert.

I was still to shocked to talk so I just pointed. When Annabeth saw what had happened, she started laughing.

"Aw, Mirra's first boyfriend." She said. "How cute."

"Cute?" I snapped. "You think its cute!?"

Annabeth nodded. "Well, of course it is." Annabeth laughed. "You need to calm down, seaweed brain."

"Calm down?" I asked. "How on Olympus do you expect me to calm down!? I mean, what if he hurts her? What if he's a monster in disguise? What if he's an alien sent to destroy the human race? What if he's secretly a government spy gone rouge and is on a mission to take down all of humanity in a scheme to take over the world!"

Annabeth stared at me like I'd grown a second head. "You watch way to much TV."

"It could happen!"

Annabeth sighed. "Percy, you need to relax. I remember my first crush."

"Yeah, in know" I mopped. "Still, what if...wait, who was your first crush?"

Annabeth blushed. "Um, oh look!" She pointed behind me. "A distraction!" Then she ran off.

"Annabeth?...ANNABETH!" I chased after her.

**Yay, it's snowing today! No school tomorrow, so that means I can continue wasting my time writing. Please review!**


	12. Mirra's first crush Pt2

**November 15**

**Mirra P.O.V**

It was a nice day for the nearly starting of winter. The sun was out, which helped to warm it up just the sightest. Most days it was just cloudy. A lot of the leaves were gone. In fact, for the past two days it had been to cold to go outside for recess, so we just played inside. That's why everyone was excited to finally be back out on the playground.

A group off my friends and I were playing tag in the field. Nancy was it, currently chasing Casey for stealing the last piece of bacon when they had breakfast. Most of us took to hiding until another person was it, then choose a new hiding spot. Adam and I were running along side each other, hand in hand.

Adam and I were officially the best of friends. Since we're to young to be technically "boyfriend and girlfriends", that's what you called it in elementary school. Ellie's taken it upon herself to tease us every waking moment. I really don't care, though some of her jokes do make me blush redder than I though physically possible.

I remember my family's reaction when I told them about Adam. Mommy couldn't be more thrilled, though daddy had retreated to the emo corner, dark aura and all. Percy, who apparently had seen us holding hands, had started mumbling something I couldn't understand, though I'm pretty sure it was a bunch of Greek curse words.

Adam and I hid up in at the top of the slide. From up there, we could see most everyone on the playground. Three teachers we sitting at a bench by the door, waiting to call us over to go in. Some kids were playing hopscotch, others were building rock castles. I noticed Zack in the corner of the playground, swinging on one of the old swingsets. Zack had been one of my first friends here. We asked him to play tag with us, but he declined. He had been acting weird lately.

"Hey, Mirra," Adam said, pulling on my sleeve. "You can see the highschool from up here"

I turned around to where he was turned. You could see the highscool. It was much larger that the elementary, with multiple floors instead of one. Highschoolers were walking around the lunch area outside. Now was usually when they ate lunch. I saw my brother sitting by a fountain along with a few others I didn't recognize. I thought about calling his name and waving, but that would only give away our hiding spot.

We ducked down as we saw Nancy run up past the slide. A cold gust of wind blew up the slide and hit us. I shivered as the cold air hit my skin. Adam must have noticed, because he took of his coat and draped it over my shoulders. I blushed a bit, but he only chuckled, saying I look cute when I blush.(which only made me blush even more)

We heard the loud whistle of the teacher, signifying the end of recess.

Adam and I slid down the slides simultaneous. The teachers lined us up by grade, first grade goes in first, fifth goes in last. The job of line leader got passed on by the week as one of the classroom jobs. This week it was Mike. I was in the center.

We walked in slowly after first grade. We took our usual seats in the classroom, me sitting at the blue table in the far corner of the room. We waited for Ms. Heather, our teacher, to come in and start class

Ms. Heather clapped her hands twice, giving us that usual 'class, class' and waited for us to respond 'yes, yes'.

Ms. Heather cleared her though loudly. "Okay, class. Before we begin, your classmate Emma, has an announcement."

Emma was a nice and quiet girl who usually sits at the blue table with Ellie and Me. She's pretty, Like someone you would see on tv. Her curly brown hair fell just barely off her shoulders, and somtimes into her bright bluish green eyes. Today she wore her hair in a low ponytail, styled so it sat on her shoulder and was tied up by a large red ribbon.

"Um, t-tomorrow i-is m-my birthday." She stuttered shyly, not taking her eyes off her feet. "I-i wanted to p-pass out invitations.".

She slowly walked around the room, passing out pink pieces of paper that were more sparkly than the stars on a crystal clear night.

After she passed them all out, she sat back down in her seat across from me.

OoOoOoOo

Daddy, Percy and I were all driving home after school. As usual, I was sitting up front in Percy's lap. Percy was explaining how a hellhound attacked him during study hall, which I found pretty funny.

"I'm serious," Percy complained. "If monsters have to attack, can't They just wait till after school."

I laughed. "Well, at least they didn't attack while you were in the middle of class."

"That's happened before" daddy mentioned. "The funny thing is we were in the middle of our Greek mythology unit."

"Probably the only unit I'll ever get an A in." Percy sighed.

We all laughed, then went back into a comfortable silence. I decided I would work on my homework, which was to draw a picture of an animal you enjoy. I was debating on doing either a bunny or a horse. As I dug though my bag looking for my sketch pad, then I found the invitation to Emma's birthday party.

"Hey daddy." I asked. "Can I go to Emma's birthday party tomorrow?" I showed him the invitation.

"Sure, I don't see why not." He said. "But I have a ton of papers to grade, so you need to ask your mom if she can take you."

"I can do it." Percy said. "Besides, mom has that writers convention anyway."

"Well, okay" daddy agreed. "That okay with you, Mirra?"

I grinned. "Yeah!"

OoOoOoOo

Emma's house was a small two story house literally right beside battery park. It was about 20 blocks away from our apartment. Daddy still won't let percy use the car after the pegasus incident (which I personally found kind of funny). So instead of using a car, Percy put me up on his shoulders and ran. Percy was a really fast runner, and it shocked me that he could run so far without getting tired.

Battery park was really big with a huge field to play in. Emma's house was painted a soft ocean blue with a white tile roof. Pink balloons were tied to the banasters. Percy took me off his shoulders with a smile and told me to have fun.

From what it looked like, most of the class had already gotten here, along with some people from Emma's old school. I ran up on the driveway, about to greet Emma and give her her birthday present, when I saw Adam.

Adam was standing under a tree. He was talking to a pretty girl with curly black hair that went past her lower back. I could tell her eyes were sparkling grey, similar to Annabeths only not as intelligent. I could already tell she didn't go to our school.

At first I didn't think much about it, but then, I saw the girl hug Adam. I froze in place as watched him return the hug. Then to make matters worse, the girl kissed him on the cheek, and he just smiled and bent down to accept it.

I dropped the present I was holding. My knees were wobbly, but I was able to run away to catch up to Percy.

He whipped around as soon as I called his name. I hooked myself onto his chest and started crying. He at first was confused, but then looked over to where I was standing. I could feel him glaring at Adam, but then he wrapped his arms around me and slowly stroked my hair. He whispered soothing words to calm me down.

My chest hurt like it had been stabbed by a broken glass. I shook wildly and couldn't stop sobbing. I guess this is what a broken heart feels like. Percy held me a little tighter as I cried harder.

We stayed like that for a few minutes before I heard someone call my name.

I turned around. Behind me, Zack was standing. He was nervously shifting from foot to foot. A small blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Hi Mirra." He said nervously. "I-i saw w-what Adam d-did t-to you."

I sniffed and rubbed my eyes free of tears, but more formed in there place. I felt Percy's thumb rub against my eye, instantly drying both of them.

"He's a ral jerk." Zack caught my attention and I perked up.

"W-what?".

"He's a real jerk." Zack repeated. "He's a jerk and an idiot. And if it means anything, I think your much cuter than that other girl."

I wiped my eye. "Really?"

Zack blushed a bit brighter, but nodded. I blushed a bit, but found myself gigging at the nervous look on his face.

"Hey M." Percy interrupted. "Do you think you want to go back to the birthday party? "

I looked between Percy and Zack. Zack still had a blush on his cheeks and seemed to be twitling his thumbs together nervously.

"Yeah," I said, the corners of my mouth twitching up into a smile. I jumped down from Percy's arms, then ran over to hug Zack.

"Thanks" I whispered. Then together, Zack and I walked hand in hand back to the house.

**Okay, I am SO SORRY that I didn't update yesterday. My computer was being a d**k and wouldn't let me log in. I'm also sorry I couldn't update earlier, but Geek Charming came on. (Love that movie!) **


	13. Cousin rivalry?

**Warning. This chapter may contain Thalico. This is set where Thalia had quit the hunt. Just a quick note.**

**November 18**

**Mirra's P.O.V**

Okay, for most eight year old girls, seeing a punk girl and goth boy walk though the wall of your apartment would probably freak you out. But with a brother like Percy, this has become a normal occurrence.

I was sitting in my normal spot on the floor by the couch, reading a book I got in the elementary school library. Percy was sitting on the couch, working on his math homework. He seemed to be having some trouble, because I had to help him with a few. (Bit of a reverse role if you ask me). Mommy and daddy were at the store because we were out of blue food coloring, and for us, that can't happen.

I had looked up from my book when I felt a cold gust of wind hit my face. The first thing I saw was a black converse stepping out of the wall. I sat my book down to watch. A boy with shaggy black hair, along with dark brown eyes walked out, with a spiky haired girl holding onto his waist. She had spiky black hair, with strips of blue died into the bangs. She had on a dark blue tank top along with a leather jacket and dark purple skinny jeans. Her eyes were squeezed shut from the ride as she held onto the boy for dear life. He had a simple blood red T-shirt with black cargo jeans and as I mentioned before, black converse. I also noticed a skull ring on his finger and a skull belt buckle on the side of his hip.

When they came in, they obviously were not expecting there to be a chair where they landed. The boy stumbled over it until finally falling on his face. The girl fell on top of him, with a grunt from both of them.

Percy had heard the commotion and put his homework down. He started laughing at them, before getting up to help them up. I sat my book down to go greet them with Percy.

Percy greeted Thalia with a hug, and Nico with a bro fist. I walked up beside him and waved.

"Hi Nico! Hi Thalia!"

Nico gave me a gentle smile. "Hey Mirra." He bent down so I could give him a hug.

"Mirra!" Thalia exclaimed. She ran up and scooped me up into her arms. She tickled me by poking my sides. She kissed my cheeks over and over again as I laughed.

"How's my favorite little sister doing?" She laughed and continued tickling me.

"I'm fine."

She cheered as she lifted me up and spun me around.

"Hey, Thalia." Percy interrupted. "I hate to break this to you, but she's my little sister."

Thalia grunted and pulled me into a protective hold. "No, this little cutey's mine!"

Percy took my waist and pulled me away from Thalia into the same protective hold Thalia had me in. "But I'm her big brother!"

Thalia pulled me away from Percy. "Well, maybe she wants a big sister!"

Percy took my arm, but Thalia kept a good grip on my other one. "She is my sister, give her back!"

"No! She's mine."

"Give her back, Pinecone face!"

"Make me, kelp head!"

Suddenly, I felt a strong gust of wind hit my face. Then I appeared on the other side of the room with Nico holding me in his arms. From the other side, Percy and Thalia had started wrestling it out, already having knocked over the lamp.

"Careful around them, Mirra." Nico said. "When they get into an argument, things get violent."

"Does this happen often?"

"Oh, yeah." Nico sighed. "Percy and Thalia are just like their fathers when it comes to arguing.

I nodded, remembering the first time I met Thalia. She and Percy had been hunting monsters together, and they had started arguing over strategies. Then after that, who's wound got healed first, then who got the last cookie, then then made up...only to get into the cookie argument again with a reversed role. In the end, they both broke into hysterical laughter like it all was some inside joke.

"They really do care for each other." Nico said. "We all do. Even though we somtimes don't get along, we all love each other...duck."

"What?"

"Duck." He repeated. He squatted down on the floor with a hand covering my head. Then a giant bolt of lighting shot from above us. We stood back up after in was gone.

"Hey Nico?" I asked. "Do you like Thalia?"

Nico blushed and I could tell he almost dropped me until he quickly tightened his grip again.

"Wha-wha-what gave you that idea?" He laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Because you two are always together, and you always blush when she touches you and you look at her like Percy looks at Annabeth."

Nico nervously looked to the left side of the room. "Uh...duck!"

We bent down again as a giant column of water shot up from above us.

Nico sighed. "I'm going to try to break them up."

Nico sat me down and tried to get in the middle of Percy and Thalia. When he couldn't, he just tried to get there attention and get them to calm down.

"Guys, Guys. Maybe you should...um, guys!"

"Stay out of it Death Breath!" They yelled in unison. They both whipped around, though their palms flew up and slapped Nico in the face.

"Oops..." Percy mumbled.

"Oh gods, Nico, I am so sorry! I swear, I didn't mean to-" Thalia never got finish because Nico pulled off his skull belt buckle and pressed the eyes. It then grew into a two foot long black sword. He then joined in the argument, causing Thalia to pull out her spear and Percy to pull out Riptide.

I slowly snuck around the sword fight and went into the kitchen. Once there, I popped a bag of popcorn and poured a glass of lemonade. I sat down at the kitchen table and watched the fight like it was a movie, occasionally ducking at blast of lighting, water or black rocks.

The fight dragged on for about ten minutes, mostly due to the fact that they were so similar in power. While they were in the middle of a triple slash when the door opened.

"Hey guys!" Mommy's voice called. "We're ho-"

She stopped mid sentence when she saw what was going on. Daddy walked in after her and dropped the grocery bag. He slowly backed away and slipped into the kitchen, probably not wanting to get caught in the crossfire of mommy's wrath.

"What is going on here?" She said perfectly calm, but the look in her eyes said 'retreat, now'.

Percy, Nico and Thalia looked at each other nervously. They were obviously trembling. I found it funny, the big three demigods, who have fought monsters, titans, gods, demigod, and spirits are terrified of mommy.

"You three have been over here enough times to know the rule." Mommy snapped. "No deadly weapons in the house!" She extended her hand. "Hand 'em over, now."

Nico looked down nervously as he pressed the skull of the end of his sword and it trasformed back into a belt buckle. He handed it over to mommy reluctantly. Percy placed the cap back on Riptide and it shrunk back into a small ballpoint pen. Thalia tapped the end of her spear and it turned back into a lightning bolt shaped hairpin. Mommy took all the weapons with a hand on her hip, meaning she ment business.

"Thalia, Aegis to." She said. Thalia sighed as the removed her bracelet and handed it over.

"You'll get these back when you learn not to argue!"

"Um, mom." Percy mumbled, flinching when she turned her glare to him. "We kind of need those to fight off monsters, and its virtually impossible for us to stop argue."

Mommy looked at Nico and Thalia, who merely nodded in agreement, to scared to talk back. Mommy sighed, then turned to me.

"Mirra, why don't you hold onto these." She handed me the minimized weapons. Then she walked into the kitchen, probably to gripe at daddy for sneaking out of the conversation.

"Hey Mirra?" Percy asked with an innocent smile, matching Nico and Thalia's. "We're cool, right? So, you think we could have our weapons back?"

I smiled a devious smile. "You'll get these back when you learn not to argue." I said, causing all three of them to retreat to the emo corner.

**Hey guys, a few things. First, sorry for not updating yesterday. My room was a mess, so I had to clean It. Schools starting back up soon, which is both good and bad. Bad, because I may not be able to update as often. Good, because before Christmas break, I wrote down like twenty-some odd chapters for this story, but left it in my locker. So, yeah...I'm an idiot.**

**Second, OH MY GODS! I have over one hundred followers on this story. That deserves celebrating. So, you guys leave me a comment requesting anything you want to see in this story, please comment and I'll do my best to squeeze in into a special chapter celebrating all the awesome people who followed my story...oh my gosh, I'm crying tears of joy. *virtul hug!***

**Third, anyone who wants to use Mirra in a story of there own, go ahead, you have my permission. The only things I ask is that you send me a link to your story. I'd LOVE to read them. ;)**


	14. Meeting a god(ess)

**Okay, so last chapter I asked you guys what you wanted to see in this chapter. I got a lot of request, but overall, the most people requested was for Mirra to meet an immortal, so here ya go, my awesome followers! I just chose the first God(ess) that popped into my mind. the tomato idea belongs to robyn flinn. Please enjoy.**

**November 21st**

**Mirra's P.O.V**

I was currently sitting on the couch, drawing a picture for school. The assignment was to draw a picture if something you find in your kitchen. I chose the silver moonlace flower sitting on the dinning room table. I tried to get every last detail on the beautiful plant, but since I had lost my silver crayon I couldn't get the color exact.

Percy was in his room asleep. He had come home late last night, looking absolutely exhausted. Mommy had asked what happened, but he only mumbled something about evil fruit then passed out. He hasn't woken up all day. Mommy and daddy are both at work.

I was sharpening my crayon in my handy dandy built in crayon sharpener when I felt a strong gust of wind hit my face and the smell of skittles filled the air.

I looked up and saw a woman in her early twenties sitting in the armchair. She had absolutely beautiful hair, the colors of the rainbow, red starting at the top merging with yellow, then orange, the red, then blue. It was long and straight, reaching her lower back. Her eyes seemed to be changing colors every second. She had on tie dye capris along with bright indigo converse. She wore a white tank top with the rainbow bash symbol on it. In her hand was a bag of skittles.

"Um..." I mumbled, confused at this woman's appearance.

"Hi!" She cheered. "Is Percy home?"

In blinked a few times, thinking how everything weird always revolves around Percy. "He's asleep right now."

"Oh, okay." She said. "Don't wake him up. I'll just wait."

She just sat there silently, finishing off her Skittles. Once they were gone, she crumpled up the bag and then it disappeared in mid air. She just continued sitting there, completely silent. It was really awkward.

"Um, miss." I stuttered shyly, breaking the silence. "I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?"

The woman smiled, then she broke into a fit of giggles. I looked at her, confused.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Iris, goddess of the rainbow!"

My eyes widdened and jaw dropped. The green crayon I was previously holding dropped to the ground. I starred. The woman in front of me was a goddess. The girl who had randomly popped up out of nowhere was a goddess. I was sitting in the same room as a goddess. I kept mentally repeating that over and over, but my brain still couldn't process what I had just heard.

"Your a goddess?"

"Yep!"

"As in, from Olympus."

"Yes!"

"Your the goddess of the rainbow?"

Iris laughed. "That's all part of it"

I sat there with my mouth opening and closing like a fish. I was shell shocked, could you blame me. I didn't know what to do in the presence of a goddess. Iris laughed at my reaction, obviously reading my expression on what I was thinking.

"Oh, don't worry." She said, waving her hand. "Don't worry 'bout it. I not real picky on how people greet me. I simple hello will do. I never did get your name, by the way."

"Oh!" I exclaimed, blushing. "Um, I'm Mirra. Percy's little sister...er...mortal sister."

Iris grinned. "Ah, okay, nice ta meet you." She leaned back in her chair and kicked her leg up over her knee. "So, where are your mom and dad?"

"Mommy's has a meeting with her editor and daddy's working Saturday detention."

"Ah, so it's just you and your brother." Iris moved a stray piece of hair from her eyes.

"Um, miss Iris." Iris turned her attention to me, a smile still plastered on her cheek. "I'm sorry if this sounds rude, but what do you need with my brother?"

"To apologize."

"Apologize?"

"Yeah!" She moved to a more comfortable position by sitting up straighter and crossed her legs. "For the tomato incident yesterday".

"Tomato incident?"

Iris nodded. "Yeah, didn't Percy tell you?" I shook my head.

"Oh, that's quiet a story" Iris jumped up from the armchair and plopped down on the couch next to me. "See, yesterday, my children wanted to get back at Ares' kids for making fun of rainbow dash." She motioned to her shirt. "Anyway, they teamed up with two of Hermes sons, Connor and Travis I think, and stoll some of Demeters kids tomatoes from their garden. Then they had Hecates kids make a potion to make the tomatoes grow legs. See, the idea was was to throw them at the Ares kids when they trained, then the tomatoes were supposed to steal their weapons. But something went wrong and they turned evil. The tomatoes developed a strong taste for seafood. Percy had been at the training arena at the time, so the tomatoes attacked him and tried to eat him."

"Oh..." I nodded. Surprisingly, I wasn't that surprised with all the weird things that happened around Percy. I actually found it sort of funny. "Do things like that happened often?"

"Oh, yeah!" Iris looked down at the table to my drawing. "Oh, that's pretty."

"thanks." I said. "It's for school. It's supposed to be a picture of the moonlace." I pointed to the kitchen table.

"Oh, cool. But you know the peddles are silver, right."

"I know, but I lost my silver crayon."

"Oh, here." She held out her pointer finger.

"Your finger?" She nodded. I shrugged and took her finger and held it like I would a crayon. Placing it on the paper, I brought it around the flower. As if from her finger, a beautiful silver color colored in the area of the flower.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed.

Iris smiled. "Colors are my specialty. Do you want some skittles?"

"Um, sure, I guess."

Iris snapped her fingers. Above the table, a bag of skittles appeared and fell into my hands. The bag appeared to be glowing a rainbow light.

"Go on," Iris erdged. "Try 'em

I opened the bag. The skittles smelled really good. I took a handful of skittles and stuffed them in my mouth. They were delicious, juicy and sweet, nice and chewy as a dozen flavors danced inside my mouth.

"It's good!" I exclaimed.

"Well I should hope so." Iris said. "I made them myself."

I blinked. "Really?"

Iris started to laugh as she leaned back into a pillow. "Who do you think invented skittles?"

"Whoa! Seriously!"

Iris nodded. "A lot of God's have invented things that you mortals use. I trust you already know that Athena invented the chariot and Poseidon invented horses."

I nodded. "Yeah, that's why Percy got into an argument with a horse last time we went to a petting zoo."

"Well, those are the things you know about. What you don't know is that Hermes invented the internet. And Aphrodite invented chocolate. That's why you see people giving chocolates to their lovers on Valentine's day, which is actually Aphrodite birthday." She took a breath then continued. "And I invented Skittles"

"hmm." I pondered. "But I thought it was made by some candy company."

Iris giggled and poked my nose. "Thats what I wanted you to think."

We both laughed. Then we heard the door leading to the staircase open up. Percy walked out, still in his torn up jeans and shredded grey T-shirt. He was rubbing his eyes in the middle of a yawn.

"Percy!" Iris exclaimed, jumping over the couch. She ran up and hugged him, catching him by surprise since he just woke up.

"L-lady Iris?" He asked. Iris giggled.

"Just Iris, Percy." She said. "Nice to see ya awake."

"Just barely" Percy said, yawning. "So, what do you need la...Iris."

"Oh, I wanted to apologize for the tomatoes yesterday."

Percy smiled. "Oh, that's fine, it's not your fault."

"Yeah, well...it was my idea."

"What?" Percy asked, perking up.

Iris giggled and skipped over to me. She gave me a quick hug.

"Well, I got to go!" She cheered. "Mirra, if you ever lose anymore crayons, give me a call!" And with that, she snapped her fingers and disappeared.


	15. Pauls dream

**Okay, so I realized that I barely have any Paul in this story. So I decided to write a chapter just for him.**

**November 22**

**Paul's P.O.V**

(Paul's dream)

It was the early spring, still slightly chilly. A cool gust of fresh air blew though the open window of my small house. Outside I could see small buds starting to form on the edges of the tree's. Grass was turning a pale green as flowers started to pop up from the newly refreshed earth.

I was currently in my bedroom, packing up a suitcase to go to my parents house for the week.

Finally finishing, I closed the suitcase and went outside to load it into my old car.

Waiting outside was my girlfriend, Naomi and my four year old daughter, Mirra. Mirra was happily running around the yard chasing butterflies. She was getting horribly dirty, the bottoms of her blue overall dress covered in mud and grass stains over her white socks. I didn't care if she got dirty because she was just going to get even dirtier playing with her cousins once we got there, but Naomi had a different perspective. She was chasing Mirra around, trying to get her to stay still but was without success.

She then saw me and a large smile spread on her face. She ran up to me, jumping up and down as a way of trying to get me to pick her up. Naomi used that opportunity to grab Mirra and put her in her car seat while I put my bag in the trunk.

Once we got everything calmed down, we were off.

We were about five minutes away from my parents house. Mirra was drawing in her Disney Princesses coloring book. Naomi was quietly starring outside the window. We all sat in a comfortable silence as we drove, the only sound came from the wind blowing out the opened windows.

"Hey Paul," Naomi said, " Traffics kinda heavy, don't you think."

"Yeah..." I agreed. "I was thinking that too."

We heard a police siren in the distance. Mirra shot up from her coloring book and looked around like she was on alert for something. Naomi looked behind us, only to realize the sirens were in front of us. I decided to pull over to let them pass.

I pulled into the turning lane and watched a speeding car zoom past us, followed by three police cars. I looked at Naomi, who just shrugged. I didn't think anything of the speeding car, figuring it was just a high speed chase or a robbery. That is till we heard Mirria whimper.

"D-daddy!" She pointed out the window. We turned to where she was pointing and saw a rusty old car. It was swerving on both sides of the rode, obviously speeding. Naomi screamed , clinging into the side of the door with her eyes squeezed shut. I tried to shove the keys into the slot, but my hands were so shaky I dropped them. I cursed, hiring the dashboard and trying to grab them as fast as I could.

I was too late. The car had been right beside us when it deserved and hit us head on. Glass shattered, and the engine started sparking wildly, causing a fire at the hood of the car. I heard Mirra scream, but I never saw the reason why, because a large piece of glass hit my stomach, causing me to lose consciousness.

OoOoOoOo

I woke up on a hard surface. Groaning, I tried to sit up, but a stabbing pain in my stomach caused me to double over. Someone put there arm over my shoulder and helped me sit up. I was out of breath like I had just ran a mile. My vision was blurry for a few seconds, and when it came back into focus, I found myself laying on a hard meddle cot in the middle of an ambulance.

The person helping me sit up was a nurse, with long blond hair and blue eyes. Her nametag said 'Jessie'.

I tried to remember what happened and why I was in hear. The door to the ambulance was opened. I saw my car, completely destroyed with windows blown out and pieces falling off. I saw another car close to mine, also destroyed. That's when I remembered, and thatthat's when I realized...

"Where's Naomi and Mirra!?"

The nurse, Jessie, seemed to flinch just the slightest bit. "The little girl's in the other ambulance, and the woman..."

"And the woman what?" I asked. "What happened?"

Jessie whispered at my tone of voice. "S-she...she..."

I was getting frustrated. "She what!"

"She's dead!" Jessie blurted out. "She died only a few minutes after the crash.I'm sorry"

Naomi...dead? She's dead. Died? Gone. She's not here anymore. I kept repeating that in my mind, but my heart didn't want to believe it. Just 24 hours ago we were all happily living together in that small house. The house we'd lived in for nearly five years. Ever since Mirra was born.

Mirra...

"Where's my daughter!?" I screamed, shooting up despite the pain in my stomach. "Tell me she's okay!"

"She's in the other ambulance." Jessie said. "But sir, you need to-"

I jumped up and pushed her out of the way, running outside and locating the other ambulance. I bolted towards it,ignoring Jessie and the other doctors calls for me to come back.

In the ambulance, there was a dark haired nurse. She noticed me, but never said anything because I pushed her out of the way, revealing Mirra, laying on a cot with bandages covering her entire body. She was connected to a pure oxygen mask. She appeared to be sleeping sounding, but I could tell from the trembling of her limbs that she was in some sort of pain.

I walked to the edge of her bed. Slowly, I brushed a stray piece of hair from her eyes, which caused them to flutter open.

"D-daddy?" Her voice was soft and quiet, meaning she didn't have much energy.

"Daddy's here sweetie." I said. "Its okay."

"Daddy, are we at grandma and grandpa's house?"

I gave her a best attempt at a smile. "Yeah, you fell asleep in the car so we brought you up to bed."

Mirra nodded slowly. "Daddy?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

Her eye slowly started to droop, till they closed completely. She took a deep breath in her sleep. The trembling stopped, and she slept soundly.

OoOoOoOo

I stood waiting outside a hospital room while the doctors examined Mirra. I paced from side to side, waiting for the doctors to call me into the room and tell me my daughter is okay.

Finally, a nurse called my name. I was in the hospital room within seconds. In the room, Mirra was hooked up to a large machine. A heart monitor beeper regularly, meaning her heart rate was normal. She was asleep, like she had been for the last three days since the crash.

"Mr. Blofis." A young doctor called from the corner of the room. It made me jump when he suddenly made his appearance.

"Is she okay?" I snapped, to impatient to bother with introductions.

"She's stable." The doctor responded. "But..."

"What!" I snapped yet again. I had lost my girlfriend, I did not want to hear any bad news about my daughter.

"I'm afraid she's gone into a coma." The doctor said. "When or if she will wake up is unknown."

My eyes widened. "A coma?"

The doctor nodded sadly. I clenched my fist at my side, squeezing my eyes shut and resisting the erge to punch a hole in the wall. But instead, I just sighed and Wales out of the room.

OoOoOoOo

-two weeks later-

"So, do you think she's close to waking up?" My brother, David asked from across the kitchen table.

"I don't know."

David nodded and got back to reading the morning paper. I had been staying at him home for a while. There was no way I could go back to my own house. It held way to many horrible memories.

I starred out the window at the cars passing on the freeway, none of them aware of how much harm simply driving in a car had caused.

"You know," David began, putting the paper down on the table. "It is possible that she may never..."

"Don't say things like that!" I snapped. David flinched, but eventually sighed and picked up his paper again.

"Even if she does wake up" he said, "that doesn't keen she'll be the same old Mirra. Maybe you should start thinking about what you'd do if she doesn't."

I turned to glare at him, but my expression seemed to soften as I pondered what he said.

"I just don't want to think like that."

David nodded, understanding why I wouldn't want to imagine things like that.

"Have you even visited Naomi's grave yet?"

I didn't answer, but got up quickly and left the table.

-six months later-

I continued to pack a box full of old clothes. I couldn't stay here in Georgia anymore. It held far to much pain. It had been too long. If Mirra was ever going to wake up, she would've already.

I was moving to New York. It was far away, and it had plenty of job opportunities. I think it was the perfect place for a new life. A place I can go where I can forget.

I loaded the final box into my car. I had recently got a new car, a blue Prius. I looked at my house one last time, then took off driving.

I didn't go towards the airport at first. I quickly drove, parking I into the parking lot of the hospital.

A few nurses greeted me as I walked in. Mirra's room was on the first floor, not far from the entrance. I found it with ease. The doctor greeted me as I walked in, but I played him no mind.

Mirra layed on the bed, sleeping soundly, just as she had been for the last half a year. The coma had not kept her from growing though. She had grown at least half an inch. Her hair had gotten longer. Her once chin length hair was now to her shoulders.

I smiled at the image of my sleeping daughter, as if I had cane into her bedroom to check on her at midnight, eagerly waiting for her to wake up the next morning.

"Hey sweetie, are you having a nice dream?"

Mirra, of course, didn't answer, but her chest moved up and down slowly, making me think that she heard.

"I came here to say good-bye, sweetie." I said, clenching into my leather jacket. "I can't stay here anymore. I'm sorry." I slowly bent down and kissed her on the forehead. "But I don't think I'll be seeing you again.

OoOoOoOo

(End of dream)

I bolted up in bed, a bit of sweat dripping off my brow. I looked to my left. Sally wasn't there. She must have already woken up.

I walked out of my room and into the living room. Out there, I saw Percy, still in his pajamas,.with Mirra on his shoulders. Mirra was happily laughing as Percy bounced her up and down. In her arms was her favorite stuffed dolphin. They then saw me and greeted.

"Hey Paul!"

"Hi daddy!"

The door to the kitchen opened. Sally walked out holding a plate of blue pancakes. I noticed the table was sat for breakfast.

"Oh, Paul, your up. Breakfast!"

The next thing I knew, I was sitting at the breakfast table with a stack of blue pancakes on my plate. Percy was pouring blue syrup on his and Mirra's pancakes. Sally sat down with an empty glass.

"Percy, will you pass the Orange juice?"

Percy nodded, but instead of passing it, he snapped his fingers and an orb of juice floated up from the pitcher and into sallys cup. Mirra laughed and started clapping. She absolutely loves Percy's power. Sally just sighed.

"Percy, no water bending at the table."

"Sorry mom."

Looked out at everybody, I found myself laughing. I never though I'd be in the middle of craziness like that, but I didn't care. No matter what any of our pasts were, we were all a family. And I love this family more than anything.


	16. Percy's nightmare

**November 30th**

**Percy's point of view**

I believe I've mentioned this about a million times, but demigod dreams really suck.

To most, a nightmare you'd wake up at the scariest part with the satisfaction of knowing that none of that was real. To demigods, 9 out of 10 times dreams are real, and when there not there just about as scary as Dionysus in a bikini.

Since the war, I, along with many other demigods, have had dreams that are scary but not always based of events that will happen. That's the think though. We can never know if they're real or not. Most of the time there based on the horrible things we've seen in war.

Tonight's was by far the worse.

I was running across a blood soaked battle field, wielding Riptide in my hand. I don't know what I was charging at, all I know is that it was huge.

It's glowing red eyes glared at me and it bared its teeth, which were nothing but bloody broken glass shards. For some reason I couldn't cut it, everytime I slashed Riptide, the wound would just heal instantly, like it couldn't be killed.

It smashed one of its hairy, wrinkly hands down on me, knocking Riptide out of my hand and causing it the slid across the field. I groaned as I tried to get up, but it had me trapped in the grasp if it's hand.

It squeezed all the air out of me, before I completely lost consciousness.

When I woke up, I found myself lying in some dead grass at the edge of a steep cliff. Looking up, I also saw the monster glaring down at me, a smirk plastered in on his face. He had something in his hand, but I couldn't see what.

"Awake already, sea sprain?" His voice came out like nails on a chalkboard.

I tried to answer, but my voice can out more like a weak moan. The monster laughed.

"Look down demigod, tell me what you see."

I did as he said, seeing as I didn't have Riptide and had no other choice.

I saw we were on the cliff right above Camp Half Blood. I saw campers happily running about, training and practicing there godly powers for the older ones, and the younger ones chasing butterflies or swimming in the lake. I made out a few faces, like Annabeth teaching a knife use class to new campers, Nico and Thalia sparring, Travis flirting with Katie, and Connor spying on them from behind a rock.

"Such happy young kids" the monster said in a sneer. "I should fix that."

From its palm, a blazing ball of Greek fire appeared. Before I could even react, he threw it at camp half blood. The explosion could probably be heard for miles.

"No!" I screamed.

Camp was in ruins. Death and burnt bodies lay scattered across the area. Some survivors were crying while others were laying there in agony, praying for death.

"Now isn't that better." The monster said. "But it seems to be missing something-ah, yes."

He opened his palm, and in his hand was the unconscious form of Mirra.

Her clothes were tattered and torn. Cuts, bruises and scratches covered her entire body. She was breathing, thank the gods.

Slowly, one of her eyes opened, the other seemed to be swollen shut.

"Big brother?" She called, her voice so weak it was barely a whisper, yet still small smile appeared on her lips. She reached out to me, moving her arm seemed to cause her intense amounts of pain but she did it anyway. But before she could fully reach out, the monster threw her over the cliff.

"Mirra!"

I ran to the edge, but she was thrown to far to reach. As she fell down, her hand was still reached up, but her expression had changed, from that small smile to a look of regret, as if to ask me, _why?_

I woke up screaming in cold sweats.

**Mirra's point of view.**

I was sound asleep, cuddling against my dolphins for comfort. I was in my normal position, curled up in a ball with my knees up to my chest. Nothing could disturb my peaceful slumber.

Then I heard a scream, like someone was in fear. It sounded close to. Uncomfortably close. Like it had just came from the other room.

That's when I bolted did come from the other room. The room next to mine was Percy's.

I jumped out of bed faster that I though someone could, completely neglecting my slippers and dolphin. Running straight out my door, I opened his quickly, fearing for the worst.

I was relived when there didn't seem to be anything in the room. But it was pitch black so I couldn't see anything. I could vaguely make out a silhouette sitting on the edge of the bed.

I tiptoed slowly to the bed, worried that something might had happened or it could be a trap set by a monster.

Suddenly, I bronze glowing sword appeared in the air. It slashed towards me, causing me to scream in shock, but merely went though me.

"Mirra?"

Then the lamp on the nightstand came on, revealing Percy's face.

"Big brother!" I cried gleefully, more than relived that he was alright.

Percy smiled at me, but it seemed distracted. "Hey M. What're you doing here. Couldn't sleep?"

I shook my head. "No, I heard you scream, so I got worried."

Percy chuckled. "That's it? Don't worry, it was just a nightmare. Didn't mean to wake you."

I blinked. "A nightmare? Are you okay?" I know I always hated nightmares, and somtimes they scare me so much that I can't even sleep. I wondered if it was the same for Percy.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Percy said. "I have 'em all the time, nothing to worry about."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. You really didn't need to come running in here you know."

I scrunched up my nose. I felt my ears get hot and turn red like they do when I get angry. I balled my fist and punched Percy in the chest, though quickly pulling my hand back because it hurt. Percy still gapped at my actions.

"Its because I was worried something happened to you!" I yelled.

I clenched my eyes shut, slightly trembling in anger. I waited for Percy to ruffle up my hair and tell me ' Sorry sis'. But he never did.

Instead, I felt his strong arms wrap around me. I was surprised.

"Percy? What are yo-"

"Thanks." He said. "Thanks for coming, sis."

I smiled and returned his hug. We stayed in comfortable silence for a few seconds till he spoke up.

"You know," his voice had become very shaky. "T-that dream-it really did scare me." I could feel his shoulders shaking and small beads of sweat appear on his neck. "I-it felt really...so real-I though that I had-actually..."

He didn't finish his sentence and I didn't want to pry. He was still shaking and his voice was breaking. I tightened my grip around his neck, feeling him do the same to me.

Once his breathing calmed, I kind of pushed him back down on the bed, laying down by his side. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I snuggled into his chest.

Together, we fell peacefuly asleep.

**Ah, finally, a break from all school, homework, math and English test we've been doing all week. Oh, speaking of school, guess who got all A's on her report card. (Geek alert) I am not geek! I'm a nerd, there's a difference!**

**Oh, by the way, if anyone is participating in the annual Ozark County Math Bee, please P.M me!**


	17. bullies Pt 1

**November 25th**

**Mirra's P.o.v**

"We're home!"

Percy, daddy and I walked though the front door of the apartment after school. When we entered the room, mommy was sitting at the table on her laptop typing. She happily looked up at us with that big bright smile that could make anyone smile.

"Hey guys" she said. "How was school?"

"Well, we're reading Killing Mr. Griffin in class" daddy started. "So a group of sophomores thought it'd be funny to kidnap me like the kids in the book did to their teacher, and they brought me up to the roof!"

"It was just an innocent prank" Percy defended.

"Yeah, it was 'just an innocent prank' in the book to, and look how that turned out."

Mommy laughed, waving her hand to end the argument. "So, how was your day Mirra?

"Good." I answered a little half-heartedly. Percy threw his backpack on the couch and ran up to mommy. He wrapped his arms around her neck and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"So, enough 'bout us." He said. "How was the meeting with your editor?"

Mommy laughed at Percy, lightly shoving him off. "It was good. I turned in the rough draft of my next novel. There going to correct grammar mistakes and whatnot, so it should be published by next month. Brownies in the kitchen by the way.

"Sweet!" Percy cheered, pumping his fist in the air. He ran into the kitchen like a little kid on Christmas, with daddy following close behind.

I didn't follow. Instead I ran up to my room, closing the door behind me and throwing my backpack on the bed. I reached under my bed and pulled out my special sketchbook. It's not like the one I carried around in my backpack. This one is where I draw everything I ever feedlot think about. Kind of like a diary, but instead if writing, I'm drawing!

I lay down on my stomach at the side of the bed, my feet in the air in a comfortable position. I used my favorite pencil, the green mechanical one with the Pikachu eraser.

As I drew, I heard the door open behind me, along with a presser being added to the bed. Someone ruffled up my hair, and I knew it was Percy.

I closed my sketchbook and grinned at him.

"Hi Big Brother!"

"Hey M." He said. "Are you okay."

"Yeah, I'm fine!" I said. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you didn't get a brownie." He said. "You only don't get moms cooking why your upset."

"I'm not hungry." I said. "Ellie brought cupcakes today, so I'm not very hungry."

Percy blinked. "I know you M. And I know when your lying."

"I'm fine Percy. Really."

Percy looked like he wanted to argue, but mommy called up from the kitchen and called Percy down to help set the table. Percy sighed and got up to leave the room.

"Alright, you would this time, but I'm still not convinced."

OoOoOoOoOo

The next morning, Percy and I had both overslept and daddy had to leave without us. So Percy and I had to walk, or actually, Percy walked while I rode on his shoulders.

We came upon the courtyard of the highscool and Percy took me off his shoulders.

"Hey, you want me to walk you over to the Elementary?"

My eyes widened. "N-no, That's fine! I'll go by myself."

"You sure?" Percy asked.

"Yes!" I yelled, grabbing my backpack from Percy's hand and ran off before he could say anything else.

I went though the little path that connected the elementary and highschool. The elementary students were outside playing. I saw Ellis and Zack sitting on big rock. That saw me and waved.

I greeted Ellie and then Zack with a hug.

"Hiya Mirra!" Ellie greeted, being her usual hyper self. She opened her mouth to say something when she suddenly closed he. Zack tugged on my arm and motioned for me to turn around.

Walking towards us was the elementary school bullies.

There was Melanie, the 'leader' of the group. She was a grade above me, 3rd grade. She was albino, with extremely pale skin and blonde-white hair that went down past her waist. Her eyes were a crimson red. She was quiet tall for her age, towering above most of the 4th graders. She was an early bloomer, so only in third grade she was starting to develop cleavage.

Then there was Cindy, the 'second in command' as some like to say. She was in fourth grade, but still followed Melanie around like a lost puppy. Her hair was a dirty blonde hair in a casual bob-cut style. She had glasses covering her blue, almost violet, eyes. Her height was only a few centimeters from Melanies.

The last one was Linda. She was an asian brunette girl with high cheek bones and big brown cow eyes. She was like a doll, a painted on smile, along with a blush that made her seem cute to everyone she met. Her skin was so naturally tan it'd seem like she never left the sun. She was my age, in second grade.

Ellie clung onto my sleeve and they made there way towards us. Zack tried to step up and protect us, but Melanie pushed him down with a snicker while Cindy stepped on his chest.

"Hey!" I cried. "You can't do that!"

Melanie turned her attention to me, a smirk plastered on her face. She walked up to me and laughed.

"Looks like the little princess is scared for her prince." She said. The other two laughed even though it wasn't really funny. "How 'bout we pick on you instead."

Cindy kicked my shin and Linda pushed me down. Melanie came up and kicked my side, causing me to scream. Ellis tried to help me but Linda held her back. Melanie kicked me again, and again until I started to cry. She laughed and bent down to me,picking me up by the collar of my shirt.

"I trust you brought us lunch again? You know we don't eat school foot."

Cindy started digging though my bag and took out my lunch box. Then she continued to dig till she gasped and pulled out something else.

"Oh, looky here!" She sang. "This like some celebrity you got a crush on?"

I wimpered. "That's my Big brother."

They all laughed. Melanie flicked her wrist, and the other two torn the picture to shreds.

"Catch ya later Mirra." Melanie sneered, dropping my on the ground as I watched her and her gang walk off to the school just as the bell rang.

**Yay! No homework for once! Have any of you read 'Killing Mr. Griffin.'? It's awesome! But that's not the question of the chapter. The question is, have you ever gotten bullied? Here's my story. It was by my 'best friend' who actually just wanted to be my friend because I was friends with someone she wanted to get close to. Then one day I caught on to her skeim, and after that she started being a total bitch to me. She even scratched my once and drew blood, which caught the attention of a teacher. Today, she's trying the same old trick with trying to be my friend so she could get close to my besr friend.**

**Oh, and I just put up a new poll if anyone is interested.**


	18. Bullies pt2

**November 23rd**

**Mirra's p.o.v**

The bullying started about two weeks ago.

I was on the playground one time at resese playing with Ellis, Zack, Alfred and the twins. We were, once again, playing capture the flag. I was on a team with Zack. We were playing with three teams instead of two, so two people per team. Annabeth had given me some great tips on strategizing, so my team was winning.

While running, I hadn't seen the person walking in front of me, and accidentally bumped into her.

That's how I met Melanie.

I had gotten up first, and went to help the other person up. She had look up at me with gigantic red eyes. They weren't creepy like you'd think they'd be. Along with her milky white flawless skin and such a light colour of hair, she looked beautiful.

Then she looked up, and her glare sent shivers down my spine.

"Why don't you watch where you're going!" She snapped. "You got dirt all over my favourite pink blouse!" She got up off the ground and dusted of her blouse and white frilly skirt.

"I'm sorry." I said. "I didn't mean to."

She scrunched up her nose. "Yeah, well, be careful next time!" She sneered. "Oh, gosh! Are you a boy or a girl?"

I blinked. "What?"

"Look at what your wearing!" She gestured to my outfit.

I looked down. I was wearing blue jeans with purple butterfly lacing on the pockets, grey converse and the orange 'Camp Half Blood' T-shirt Percy's teacher, Chiron, had given me. Over my shoulders was a yellow Pikachu hoodie. As always, I had the necklace Percy gave me safely clasped around my neck.

"Whats wrong with it?"

She laughed, and it made me flinch for some reason. "You look like a boy! And what the heck is 'Camp Half Blood' anyway? Some lame tv show? And you actually like pokémon? Who in their right mind would watch that baby show!"

I clenched my fist. I didn't care that she said I looked like a boy, or that she insulted my favourite show, but what she said about Camp Half Blood really angered me.

I was about to retort back when two other girls walked up. They looked about as girly and prissy as the first one, one in a dark blue skirt that matched her glasses and a sparkly white sweater, the other in a purple dress with black laces that reached her knees.

"What's up, Melanie?" The one with glasses asked. "Who's this?"

"Some cluts who knocked me down."

The one with glasses put her hands on her hips and examined me. A huge smile grew on her lips then she took a handful of my hair.

"What color is this anyway?" She asked, more to Melanie than to me. "Brown? Red?"

"S-strawberry blonde." I wimpered.

The other three laughed, giving my hair a good yank, causing tears to form in my eyes. The brunette girl somehow came behind me and smirked at my crying face. After the other one let go, she pushed me down and Melanie kicked dirt in my eyes as they all walked away laughing.

OoOoOoOo

Back to the present day. It was near the end of the day, and we had gone outside. I sat on a bench playing jump rope with Ellie, Zack, Alfred and the twins. Ellie was surprisingly good, and so was Alfred. The twins jumped together, like that do with everything, Casey on the left and Nancy on the right. Right now they were swinging the rope with Ellie and me jumping together.

I wasn't paying attention to anything else but the rope. Then the rope stopped swinging on Casey's side. I turned, and saw Melanie and her crew. Casey was on the ground while Linda stomped on her chest over and over again.

I gasped and tried to run over to help her, but Cindy stepped in front of me. She took the collar of my shirt and tossed me to the side, where Melanie caught me. I gasped as her cold fingers ran up and down my arm. Then she took the back of my shirt in her grip, and tossed me to the ground in front of her, with the other two laughing behind her.

The ground was cold and rocky. It hurt my head when I landed on it, and my arm hurt from when her nails scraped my skin. A bit of grass had gotten in my eye and clouded my vision. I sniffed, but didn't cry. I wouldn't let them have the satisfaction of seeing me cry.

"Stay away from her!" I heard Ellie yell.

Melanie snorted. "Why would you want to protect this toddler?"

"Mirra is not a toddler!" Zack snapped. "Your just a jealous bully!"

Melanie laughed again, putting her hands on her hips and smirking. "You mean youdon't know? Oh, that's rich! You think your her best friends but don't even know one crucial fact about her life?"

Ellie and Zack looked at each other, Casey and Nancy doing the same. Then they all looked over to me, all confused and blinking rapidly.

"Mirra," Melanie started. "Was in a car crash when she was four. Stayed asleep for three years! Meaning she only has the mind of a four year old. I'm surprised she can even write her own name!"

Zack gasped while Ellie covered her mouth with her hands. The twins looked at each other, prprobably thinking the same thing as they always do.

I struggled to get up, but Cindy just pushed me back down. Whimpering, I softly whispered "how'd you know?"

"My daddy's on the school board." Melanie said. "I know everything about you, or, any other student!"

I clenched my fist and closed my eyes, wishing to be a million miles away, silently praying that this was all a dream and I would wake up and be able to run to Percy for comfort. But all I heard was their cruel laughter as the cold wind hit my puffy red eyes.

"What do you think you doing, messing with my sister."

My eyes shot open as I heard that familiar voice. Percy was standing behind me, glaring down the the three bullies. He looked a angry. I'd seen him angry a few times, but only when fighting monsters. It always frightened me.

His eyes turn a dark blue color when angry. Green swirls around in them, along with an outline of dark, stormy grey. It looked like a hurricane, and it you looked directly at them, it'd seem like you were drowning.

"I'll ask again." He said, tone perfectly calm but with venom dropping off every word. "what in hades do you think your doing?"

Apparently, Melanie made the mistake of looking in his eyes, because hers widened and she back away slowly in fear.

"We were...ah...we...we're...just-just-" she struggled for words, but choaked on every one of them.

Instead of snapping back at her, he bent down next to me, expression softening. He slowly wrapped his arms around me, picking me up bridal style. I clung onto his chest as he crateled me in his arms. I felt him walking away, leaving the bullies behind with me safe in his arms.

**Aren't big brothers wonderful! Haha, mine happens to be a police man who has threatened to shoot any boy who comes near me. With him and my dad working together... Anyway, please review!**


	19. Bullies pt 3

**Same day as the last chapter**

**Mirra's p.o.v**

Percy carried me, not saying a word and frankly, I was afraid to look up in fear that he still angry. I just rested my head in his shoulder, my bangs covering my eyes and eyes closed as if I was sleeping, occasionally sniffing or wiping a tear that was threatening to fall.

I couldn't see where we were going, but I felt Percy turn then he sat down, the sound or splashing water in the background.

I looked up to see where we were. We were in front of a tall business building, the empire state building it was called. Percy was sitting on the edge of a fountain, with me sitting on his lap. It was really pretty, with symbols and pictures carved in gold on the sides. I saw owls, peacocks, dolphins, eagles, pomegranates, flowers, and some things I didn't know the off. The water sprayed out from the tips of a fire in a fire pit.

Percy just sat there looking at me, like he was waiting for something. His expression had softened, but it was still stern and focused, the way it looked when he was angry.

"Why didn't you tell me you were getting bullied!?" He said at last. The tone of his voice scared me. He usually doesn't snap at me like that. The only time I could ever remember him snapping at me was that one time in the park, and that was only to protect me from a monster. I flinched.

"I-it really isn't that bad!" I stuttered.

"Not that bad?" Percy repeated. He opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it again, expression changing from angry to worried. He dipped his hand in the water to collect some. Of course it didn't fall out of his fingers. He sat me down in front of him and slowly washed the water over my scrapped knee.

I winced at the stinging sensation this brought. Percy tore a piece of white cloth from his shirt and used it to tie around my knee like a bandage.

"They hurt you" Percy said, this time in a much calmer tone. "I could tell. But why didn't you tell me?"

He slowly ran him thumb over my jaw, where I had gotten a bruise from when I had been pushed down. I felt a bit of cold water run over it, instantly numbing the pain.

"Come on." He said. "You can tell me anything. You know that."

I took a shaky breath and clenched my fist. Sneezing my eyes shut and in no more than a whisper, I answered.

"I didn't want to be weak."

"Hmm?" Percy hummed. "What do you-"

"I wanted to be strong like you!" I blurted out. I started sniffing and tried to wipe tears away, but they fell despite my efforts. They fell down my cheeks in waterfalls, dipping off my chin onto the grass below.

"I w-wanna b-be just l-like you! Y-your so strong and pow-powerfull. Y-you have to go against the scariest of monsters when I had only to face a couple of bullies. Y-your never w-weak or scared. Y-your just so strong and brave and selfless. I-i w-wanna be just like you, somone who's not weak and never runs away from fights!"

Out of natural instinct, I cover my eyes with my hands and sobbed uncontrollably into them.

Then Percys strong arms wrapped around me, drawing small circles into my shoulders with one hand and brushing my hair with the other. I gripped onto his shirt and cried into his chest, inhaling the scent of the ocean.

"Its not considered weak to call for help you know" Percy said with a soft chuckle.

I sniffed, letting out another weak sob followed by a hiccup. "Its not?"

"No, of coarse not. And it's not running away if you walk away...literally.

I giggled at his cheesy joke, but went solemn again after a few seconds. "But I wasn't strong enough to get them to stop."

"You don't have to be physically strong to actually be strong" he laughed.

I nodded, but didn't smile as my sobs started up again. Percy noticed and pulled my into a position to face him. He was giving me a toothy grin with his eyes once again sparkling.

"But Mirra, being able to hold your ground for so long, and still putting a smile on your face, well that's one of the strongest things I've ever seen."

And for the first time that day, I smiled.

OoOoOoOo

The next day at school, I had asked Percy to walk to the Elementary school with me. The second I ran out to the courtyard, I was practically attacked by Ellie, Zack, Casey and Nancy.

"Why didn't you tell us about that very important detail about your life!" Ellie screamed, knocking out a few ear drums.

"Ow, easy with the volume." I said.

"Don't joke Mirra, this is serious." Casey and Nancy said in union. Ellie put her hands on my shoulder and shook me ferociously.

"Why didn't you tell us!" She, once again, screamed.

I blinked a few times, before closing my eyes and sighing. "I was worried you wouldn't want to be my friends if you knew."

"That's it?" Casey and Nancy said, once again in union.

Ellie stopped shaking my shoulders and blinked at me. "Your kidding, right?"

"Wha-?"

"Mirra, were always going to be your friends, no matter what your past is." Zack said, smiling at me. Ellie pulled me into a tight hug, which Zack joined in followed by the twins.

"Well, well, well, ain't that sweet!" The cold screeching of the she-devil said.

Melanie and her crew came marching up towards us, nasty smirks plastered on all there faces. Melanie had her hands on her hips as usual, her white dress making along with the practically white hair, pale skin and red eyes made her seem like a ghost.

Her smirk widened when she saw me, sneering though that awful smile. I could just picture her was devil horns and a lizard tough that was licking her bloody fangs.

She pushed me, not enough to make me fall backwards but just enough to make me stubble backwards. "Were's 'big brother' to save you. Hmm?"

The other two laughed, even though it wasn't that funny. Ellie tried to step in front of me, but I pushed her away.

"Ooh, acting brave are we?" She spat. "Big actions for such a weak little tomboy." Her crew laughed again. I scrunched up my nose.

"Hey, Melanie," I said, "shouldn't you be haunting a graveyard somewhere?" This time it was my turn to laugh.

"Excuse me?" She sneered.

"Or maybe you should be eating some brains somewhere. Isn't that what zombies like you do."

"I am not a zombie!" Melanie defended. I crossed my arms and smirked.

"Oh really? 'Cause you look like one."

"Smells like one to!" Ellie joined in. We all laughed so hard, I doubled over due to my sides hurting.

"No one talks to me like that!" Melanie screeched, face turning red in anger.

"Well that's good, cause no one is perfect after all."

Melanie looked like a ripe tomato. She clenched her fist and aimed it to punch me, but when she did, she lifted her leg a little, throwing her off balance. I dodged her punched and pushed her down. The other two gasped. I glared at them, and they stepped away.

Melanie glared at me and said something, but I wasn't paying attention.

By the entrance to the Highschool, Percy stood by a tree with his arms crossed over his chest. He had a smile on his face and was beaming at me proudly. I saw hI'm nod, as if to say " great job M."

**Only five more chapters left, unless anyone has a request. (Hint, hint)**


	20. First Mission

**December 1st**

**Mirra's p.o.v.**

I was woken up in the middle of the night to the sound of shuffling coming from the kitchen.

I didn't know why anyone would be up this early on a winter morning, not to mention it was a school night. I figured somone had just woken up to get a glass of water, but then I heard footsteps running through the hall, then they ran back the other way. My door was cracked open just the slightest, so I could see a faint golden-bronze glow shadowing on the wall.

Riptide.

Percy always had Riptide with him, but always in pen form. The only times he uncapps it is when there's danger. The shuffling in the kitchen continued, followed by muffled voices. I slowly breathed in as I connected the dots in my mind.

There was a monster in the kitchen.

Percy always told me that if something like this were to ever happen, I should stay in my room and he'd come get me when it was safe. But I still found myself slowly getting out of bed and creeping towards the door.

I peered into the kitchen, but didn't see any sigh of danger. Maybe Percy killed it already. But then a figure burst out of the kitchen. It was dark so I couldn't see the face. It had something slung over its shoulder, and they way it was rrushing to collect the items scattered around it told me it was in a hurry.

The sudden glow of Celestial bronze lit up the figures face. I sighed in relief when I saw it was just Percy and not a monster, though my sigh might have been to loud because Percy suddenly swung Riptide towards the door.

"Who's there?"

I peaked my head out again and Percy lowered his sword.

"Oh, it's only you." Percy said, a small smile gracing his cheeks. I stepped out of the doorway and flicked the light on, causing the living room to come to life with light. Once I got a better look at Percy, I saw he was dressed in bronze armour gloves and boots, along with his canteen of nectar hanging off his leather belt.

I blinked. "Percy, are you going somewhere?"

He slowly caps Riptide as he answers. "Yeah, I got a message from Grover. He said their was a young demigod close by, but he needed some help getting her to camp because the area was so heavily populated by monsters." He turned to me and smiled.

"Oh," I said. "So, your, like, going on a quest?"

"Oh, gods I hope not." He laughed nervously. "Its just a quick mission. I should be back by daybreak."

He collected the rest of his stuff and shoved it into his backpack. I watched as he reached for the door, giving me one final wave before he left.

"Wait!" I said, stopping him. "Do you- do you think I could help?"

Percy stopped and turned around, a look of shock on his face. "You...wanna help?" He smiled a bit as he leaned down to my level. "That's sweet of you to offer, but it's a bit to dangerous. I wouldn't want to take the risk."

"But-!"

"I'm in a hurry." He interrupted. "I'll see you later."

I closed the door and left me standing there in in the middle of the room alone.

I gapped at the door for a second, then clenched my fist, slightly growling with anger under my breath.

"To dangerous." I repeated. "Hmph, I'll show him."

Then I grabbed my Pikachu hoodie and ran out the door.

OoOoOoOo

When I got to the first floor or the building, I saw Percy standing right outside. I also saw that it was pouring down rain. I slowing snuck up to the door, hiding behind it quietly as I watched.

Percy groaned. "There's no way Blackjack can fly in this." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. "'52, Battery Park, Willowed drive.' Right. Well, guess I better run."

Percy took off running in the pouring rain. I stepped out if my hiding spot and saw he saw already to far away to see. He was way to fast to keep up with.

"52, Battery Park, Willowed drive" I repeated.

A huge smile grew on my cheeks. I knew where that was! Popping the hood of my hoodie, I ran out into the ran.

OoOoOoOo

By the time I got there, Percy and Grover were standing outside a small two story house, arguing about something.

The house look oddly familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. The walls her a light blue, but in the dark of the night, it looked like a forest-like green colour. The roof was white. I made out three Windows on the top floor and two at the bottom. One of the lights were on.

I walked over to Percy and Grover, close enough so I could hear there argument.

"Percy, you fight off the monsters, I'll go inside and get her!" Grover said.

"She's new to all this, seeing a half goat man might freak her out even more than she already is." Percy argued. "I'm telling you, we fight off the monsters first then go get her."

"We can't risk her coming outside! Now one of us has to go in and-oh my gods."

"What, what's wrong?" Percy asked.

"Turn around."

I mentally gasped and tried to find a place to hide, but no use. Percy had already seen me.

"MIRRA!" I screamed.

"Um, hi big brother!" I laughed nervously. "Nice...weather were having?"

"Γαμώτο στα Τάρταρα!"

I had no idea what he said but I figured it was a curse word. Grover was staring at my with both fear for my safety and amazement of how I made it all the way here.

"Mirra, do you realize how much danger your in right now?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, I know." I said, "but I wanted to help."

"But you could get hurt! Or worse!"

"I won't be fighting any monsters." I thought for a moment. "How 'bout this. You two fight off the monsters while I go in and get the Demigod. While you two distract the monsters, I'll take them to a little secluded area in the park where we'll be safe till you and Grover come and get us!"

Percy and Grover starred at me. Grover leaned over and whispered on Percys ear, "that's actually not a bad idea." Percy said something to him, but it was in Greek so I couldn't understand. They then got into an argument, switched from greek to english so fast I couldn't keep up. I only managed to decode one word. Necklace.

They turned to me again.

"Alright," Percy said. "We'll go with your plan." He managed a smile and ruffled up my hair. "Good luck sis."

I nodded and ran for the house. Luckily the door was unlocked to I was able to get in with no trouble. There was a girl sitting on the couch. When she turned around, it was a shock to both of us.

She had curly brown hair that was down to her waist, though it hacked a disheaved bedhead look. Her eyes were blue, with tiny flecks of green. She was currently in her pyjamas, grey and pink plaid bottoms with a white t-shirt. On the t-shirt was a picture of a screwdriver behind a shimmering gold background.

It was Emma.

"M-mirra," she squeaked, being her usual shy self. "What are you doing here, what's going on?"

I blinked a few times, then got over my shock and met her on the couch. She turned to towards me, hugging a stuffed flame close to her chest. I realized then that since Percy and Grover were out fighting that I'd have to be the one to explain it all.

"Its okay Emma," I said, trying to comfort her. "What did the other two tell you before I came in."

"They told my that they're the good guys, and to stay inside."

I mentally slapped those to for not explaining more. So, slowly, I gave Emma the same explanation Percy gave me that one day, hoping she'd believe me because I didn't have any proof. Emma seemed to understand it though, and started asking questions that I tried to answer based on the stuff Percys told me.

"So, Emma, do you know who your godly parent is?" I asked.

"The one with the green eyes mentioned something about Hephaestus. He the god of forges, right? And fire?"

"I think so." I answered. "I don't know, I'm not a demigod."

Emma giggled. "Well, the way you snuck out was pretty impressive."

We laughed for a few seconds, but we're interrupted by an explosion outside. I flinched, then remembered my mission. I grabbed Emma by the arm and told her what we were doing. She made no protest as we ran out of the house.

While running, a hellhound jumped in front of us, but Percy stabbed it before it could hurt us. He nodded at us and we continued running. Emma knew a little hideaway where we would be safe, so that's where we went. I was in the middle of a bunch of vegetation, so we were hidden. The rain had stopped, but it being winter and wearing soaking wet pyjamas were not a good combination, so Emma started a fire. She easily was able to get it started within a few seconds.

"Whoa," I said. "Your good at that! When'd you learn to do that?"

"I dunno, I just did." She said. We sat by the fire for a few seconds and just talked, mainly about random stuff. I told her about my Pokemon card collection and she told me about her obsession with Dragon ball Z. We shared story's about our family's. I found out she had a younger half-sibling on the way. She also told me why she was so shy. All the while she kept the fire going perfectly.

"Mommy loves putting food coloring in cookies, and we don't...Whoa!" I exclaimed.

Over Emma's head was a tiny flame, along with a hammer. Emma look up, and her expression matched mine.

"Holly-"

"Ah, I was right! It is Hephaestus."

We turned around to see Percy and Grover standing behind us. They both looked a bit scratched up, but nothing serious. Emma gripped onto my sleeve, but I told her that these were my brother and his friend. Percy introduced himself.

"Hey, don't be scared. I know it can be a bit scary, but we'll explain everything, don't worry."

"Your Percy, right?" Emma said. "Mirra's big brother. Son of Poseidon, right! Mirra already explained it all."

"Oh, she did." Percy said. "That's good. So, are you ready to go to camp? Or would you rather wait till tomorrow?"

"I-i wanna go now!" Emma blurted out.

"Hey perce" Grover said. "I'll take her. You should take Mirra home."

"Good idea." Percy said, picking me up. Grover picked Emma up in the same style. Yawning at the same time, I rested my head on Percy's chest as I felt him carry me home.

"You did good Mirra" Percy said. "I might have to bring you along on another mission sometime."

I smiled as I slowly drifted into slumber.

**You guys gave some GREAT request, and so the story goes on. Hey, quick question. If a bear were to eat gummy bears, would that be cannibalism? Thanks for reviewing!**


	21. Weird Recess

**December 5th**

**Mirra's P.o.v**

Recess is probably the favourite part of every 2nd graders day. Exept in the winter that is.

Freezing cold wind blew threw the streets, pushing back the empty swings. No one wanted cold wind hitting there face, so the usual lively swingsets were deserted, along with pretty much everything else. Most of the kids were huttled together under the rock climbing wall or begging the teacher to go inside early.

I was currently sitting underneath the slide, hugging my shoulders and cuddling close to my blue tie-dye winter coat. Underneath was my Pikachu hoodie and two sets of clothes. Atop my head was a rainbow unicorn hat that covers my ears and around my neck was my rainbow dash scarf (which Iris gave to me to complete my rainbow dash Halloween costume).

All of that still did very little to protect me from the cold.

I still remember when we left the apartment. I had wattled out of my room like a penguin with so much clothing I could barely move. When I got downstairs, daddy was in a huge trench coat with a jacket underneath and a scarf covering most of his face. Mommy was wearing a simpler outfit, only her coat was red. Then there was Percy, wearing an unzipped leather jacket and a thin grey T-shirt.

I had blinked a few times, then asked why be was wearing so little. He had just smiled at me a d replied "it's a demigod thing".

A blew in my gloved hands, causing a white fog to escape my mouth. I looked around the playground, bored by just sitting here. All I saw was Emma ( who had returned from Camp Half Blood the night before after scaring the juice out of me with an Iris message) wandering around looking as bored as the rest of us.

I turned my head over to the entrance to the Highschool, where I saw something weird.

Two boys, probably 16, were standing by in entrance chatting away about something. This isn't unusual, a lot of high schoolers try to sneak out though the entrance. What was weird was they were only wearing grey jackets under blue and silver sweaters. They looked alike, like they were brothers. They each had brown hair and blue eyes, upturned faces with a strong jawline, and a little glint in there eyes that screamed mischief.

Curious, I got up from my spot under the slide to see who they were.

They didn't notice me at first. They seemed to be discussing something, though the only word I could make out was "Prank".

I realized they probably weren't going to notice me anytime soon, so I decided to make myself known.

"Hi!" I said happily, causing both of them to jump and get into a fighting pose. I noticed they were each hold bronze swords.

They looked at each other for a second. I herd one, the taller of the two, whisper something to the other.

"Do you think she's a monster?"

The other one looked back to me then to his brother. "No, to innocent. Maybe she's just a confused mortal."

These two were obviously demigods. I scrunched my nose up a bit at the term 'confused mortal'. Really, I didn't mind being called a mortal. It's what I am, so it's not like it offends me, but the way they said it sounded like an insult. So I decided to mess with them.

I pointed to there swords. "You know your not supposed to have weapons on school property."

There heads turned back to me, both with shocked looks on their faces. The corners of my mouth twitched up slightly. This was gonna be fun.

The shorter one turned to the taller. "Do you think she's a demigod?"

"I don't know?" The older one replied. "Does she look like anybody we know?"

"Call me crazy, but she kinda looks like Artemis."

"What, no way!" The shorter one looked to me then back at his brother. "She's totally Iris!"

"She has the freckles of a child of Eileithyia now that I think about it."

"But look at her. She's the splitting image of-"

"I'm a mortal!" I interrupted. "But I know about the gods because my big brothers a demigod. And you do realize that just because you turn to each other doesn't mean I can't hear you."

The two blinked a few times. I giggled at there shocked reactions.

"So, can I ask who you two are?"

The two suddenly got over there shocked states and huge Cheshire smiles grew on there faces.

"Connor and Travis Stoll, sons of Hermes, the God of thieves, masters of pranks!" They said in unison, giving a cheesy bow like they just gave a huge performance.

I smiled a bit. "Your dad's the God of thieves and your last name is Stoll?"

They looked at me with a confused looked, like they didn't get the joke. But smiles grew back immediately after.

"So, tell us," Travis said. "What's your name."

"Mirra Blofis Jackson, Little sister of Percy Jackson!" I mimicked there cheesy bow, causing my hat to fall off my head.

The two looked at each other for a second, then turned back to me with terrified looks of there faces.

"P-percy' s your brother?" Connor asked. I nodded. The shared yet another looked, then facepalmed.

"Crap!" They said in unison. "There goes our prank."

"Hm?" I asked, tilting my head a bit. "What do you mean?"

"We were going to play a prank on Percy." Connor said.

"It was perfectly planned to!" Travis continued. "We had the element of surprise on our side, something that's almost impossible to get when dealing with ol' Fish boy."

I smiled a bit, that soon grew into a full out laughing. The Stolls stared at me, but I was laughing to hard to notice. I wiped a tear from my eye, and looked back up at them.

"What makes you think I'm going to tell?"

The two blinked. "Really!"

"Sure! Percy' s always tickling me, so you two can get revenge for me."

They looked at each other then both scooped me up into there arms in a hug that could rival Tysons. I squeaked out something that sounded like 'help' but truthfully I don't know what I was trying to say.

"Thanks Merrie!" They squealed, then dropped me on the ground and ran towards the Highschool.

At that same moment, the teacher called us all ininside for the rest of recess.

OoOoOoOo

"Those Stolls are so dead next time I get my hands on them!" Percy cried as he barged in the living room and plopped down on the couch next to me."

"What do you mean Big brother?" I asked innocently as I looked up from the book I was reading.

"These two sons of Hermes snuck into the school and unleashed a bunch of mutant bugs they stole from Hephaestut. I don't even know how they got in the school without me noticing!"

"Did you see them?" I asked, picking up my cup of how cocoa.

"Well...no, but I know it's them!"

"Are you sure?" I asked, sipping my drink and licking whipped cream off my lip. "Because I saw two middle school students run across the playground while I was at recess. They were holding a box protectivly. Looked pretty suspicious to me."

Percy looked at me, then sighed and leaned back into the couch. "Hmm, that does sound pretty suspicious, and come think of it, that was about the same time as the attack." Percy looked over to me again and started eyeing my hot chocolate. "That looks good, I'm going to make me a cup." And with that, the conversation was forgotten.

**Hey! Guess who's still alive. (Bianca?) Oh, I wish. Sorry I didon't update in a while. I was fighting in the war against evil titans set on taking control of Olympus and had to battle a giant serpent trying to swallow the sun...not falling for it, eh? (Audience: nope). Yeah, I figured you wouldn't. Even I'm not that awesome. Anyway, as you know, in a few daydays it's Valentine's day. You know what that means! Valentine's day special. So leave your request and I'll do my best to make it happen. (Ahaha, nerdy nummies quote)**


	22. There's a first time for everything

**December 10th**

**Mirra's p.o.v**

I was super excited for today. Why? Because Zack was coming over for a playdate.

It was the end of the day. We got out of class 45 minutes early so we could play outside. Of course we played my favourite game in the whole world, capture the flag. Zack, Ellie, Emma and I was on one team, Alfred, Nancy, Casey and Cindy were on the other. And yes, I do keen the Cindy that had bullied me.

A few days after I got them to stop, mommy and I ran into her and her mom at the store. While our mom's talked, she had apologized, saying she never wanted to be a bully but got caught up with the wrong friends.I hadn't trusted her at first, just I realized she was telling the truth when I saw her stand up to the other two. Melanie and Linda were harassing a first grader, but Cindy told them to stop, and when they wouldn't, snapped at then rather harshly. That angered them and they tried to hurt her, but I stepped in and stood up for her. We've been good friends since then.

Anyway, my teams flag was at the top of a small hill that led to the middle school. Ellie and Emma were guarding it while Zack and I had ran off to capture there's, which was by the Highschool entrance.

As we slowly snuck up on them, Zack tugged on my sleeve and pointed to something on the playground. What I saw made me grimace.

Adam. He was currently charming an innocent pigtailed first grader. My nose scrunched up at the sight that would ultimately break that poor girls heart. Without realizing it, my hand had slipped though Zacks and was now squeezing it violently.

"That jerk" he commented. "I don't know why he does that, breaks people's hearts _for fun._" He said that last part in as low and almost seeming angry way.

I agreed. "Man, I wish I could show him what for!" I said, my fingers tightening there grip around my palm.

"Why don't we then?"

"Huh?"

"Why don't we get revenge?" Zack said, a smile growing at the corners of him lips.

I smirked, an almost evil- like smirk. "What do you have in mind?"

OoOoOoOo

I was laying face first on the ground with ketchup smeared across my cheeks and hands. I had one eye closed and one eye open. We were at the bottem of the hill on the middle school campus, but non of the middle schoolers seemed to notice us, or just didn't care.

Zack sat by me, with 'tears' in his eyes. We had gotten Cindy in on our idea, and she was running full speed down the hill with Adam in tow.

"Oh my goodness!" She cried, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "I-i-its horrible. M-mirra! S-she-she-she! Oh, just please help!" She sniffed and cried. Man, that girl is a good actress.

Adam nodded and followed along to the bottem of the hill till he found me lieing down on the ground. Cindy dropped to her knees and started bawling. She didn't even need eye drops! Zack kept pushing my shoulder, saying "wak up, wake up".

"What happened!" Adam asked, raising his voice with a hint of panic.

"She fell down the hill." Zack said. "Hit her head. She reopened an old injury from the car crash she was in."

Adam started shaking me, and I felt my head being lifted into his lap. I cracked open my eyes slowly, using all my willpower not to burst out laughing at his expression.

"A-dam?" I croaked, reaching up my "blood" stained hands to grip on his sweater.

"I'm hear, what's wrong." He said gently, brushing a stray piece if hair off my forehead. That stupid charm.

"I f-forgive y-you." I smiled weakly before closing my eyes again and allowing my head to drop to the side.

I heard Cindy let out a high pitch wail.

"She's not breathing!" She screamed. Zack gasped and started feeling for my pulse. It tickled extremely, but I stayed still. When Zack moved away, he screamed and threw himself on the ground dramatically.

"No" I heard Adam whisper. "She just forgave me, and now she's dead. No. Please tell me it's not true!" I felt hot tears hit my face, and figured it was time to end it.

I snapped my eyes open and tackled him to the ground, pinning him and sitting on his lap while I held his wrist firmly on the ground. Zack and Cindy burst out laughing.

"That's what you get for being a real big jerk!" Not the best insult, but hey, I'm only eight.

I got up and wiped the ketchup off my hands, while we all walked back up the hill leaving Adam virtually mortified.

"Did you see his face!" Zack laughed, holding his ribs. I laughed along side him as we both sat down on a bench. We sat for a few minutes until we heard a car horn.

"Oh, mommy's hear!" I said as I grabbed Adams hand and dragged him over to the car. We both sat in the passenger seat. We were small enough to sit in one seat. Mommy smiled sweetly and greeted Adam, who responded with a polite smile.

While driving, mommy turned down the radio to ask us something, but never took her eyes off the road.

"I need to pick up some groceries. I can give you the key to the apartment and you guys can let yourselves in. There was a half-day at the Highschool, so Percy should be there. Her eyes flickered over me as if to add _unless he got attacked by a monster. _"That okay with you two?"

We both nodded.

When we got to the apartment, mommy handed me the key and we headed upstairs. We decided to have an elevator race, so we each got in different elevators. I won by about a second.

We got to the door and I unlocked it, peaking in first to see what was going on, then giggled.

"What, what is it?" Zack asked, trying to look over me. I stepped out of the way and let him see what was inside.

Percy was sprawled out on the couch asleep,and Annabeth was laying next to him. His arms were wrapped around her waist and a hand held her head underneath his chin. Annabeth had her arms slung over Percy' s chests and one of her legs hung off the couch.

"Is that your brothers girlfriend?" Zack asked. I nodded. A smile grew on my face as I got an idea, then took Zacks wrist and pulled him inside.

"Shhh," I whispered. "Follow me."

He did as I told and we went into the kitchen, where mommy kept her spare cameras. I handed one to Zack and kept one for myself. We went back out and started taking pictures from all angles. Zack had also grabbed a video camera and was filming the whole thing.

Apparently we were giggling to loud, because they started to stir in there sleep. Percy sat up first, a firm grip still on Annabeths waist.

"What?" Percy asked, looking around. "Whats going on?"

Zack and I broke into a fit of giggles. They then realized we were holding cameras and blushed. Zack and I high-fived.

"Why you little-!" Percy yelled, balling his hand into a fist.

I flinched. "We may want to run." Then grabbed Zacks and to lead him upstairs.

OoOOoOoOo

We now sat on the bed with my collection of pokèmon plushies in front of us. We were having a battles, I was using buneary and he had Eevee.

"Eevee! Use Take Down!" Zack yelled.

"No! Buneary! Stay strong!"

"To late!" Zack said then covered his mouth with his hand as if he were speaking into a microphone. "Buneary is unable to battle. Their victor is Zack."

"Nooooo!" I dropped to my knees and cried out dramatically.

Zack laughed then bent down to give me his hand. "We shouldn't be fighting. We should combine our strengths."

I suddenly perked up. "Yeah!"

I ran over to the other side of the bed where my giant teddy bear was. I got behind it and spoke as if it were talking.

"Grrr, I am the evil team rocket! Hand over your pokèmon"

"Never!" Zack yelled, pointing his finger at the bear.

"Ha ha ha" it said. "Very well. The we will take them by force!" I ran back over beside Zack.

"You will never take our pokèmon! Emolga! I choose you!" I grabbed the Emolga plushie.

"Snivy, I choose you!" Zack grabbed the snivy plushie.

"Haha! Swoobat, I choose you" it said. I didn't have a Swoobat so we had to pretend.

"Emolga, use Thunder Shock!" I picked up a pencil and threw it at the bear.

"Snivy, use vine whip!" Zack picked up a jump rope and whipped it at him.

"Swoobat, use Air cutter on Snivy."

"No!" Zack cried as he dropped Snivy. Then he covered his mouth and said "Snivy is unable to battle." Zack then grabbed another Plushie. "Pikachu! I choose you!"

"Swoobat! Use heart stamp on Emolga!"

"Dodge it Emolga!" I jumped over. Zack and I look at each other and both got the same idea.

"Pikachu/Emolga!" We said in union. "Use electro ball!"

We picked up two bouncy balls and threw them. They hit the teddy bear in the stomach and he fell over.

"We won!" I cried. I went to high five Zack when I lost my footage on the jump rope and fell. I never hit the ground because Zack had quickly caught me in his arms.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah" I answered, looking up at him.

Then, barely even the slightest touch, but our lips accidentally brushed against each others.

We both jumped back. I cheeks started to burn a flaming red. I couldn't see Zacks face because he turned his head away, but I bet he was experiencing the same thing.

At that moment, the door opened and Percy peaked his head in.

"Zack, your mom's here to pick you up."

Zack jumped a bit, then nodded. "Oh, okay." He turned to me. "See you tomorrow Mirra."

Once he left the room, I touched my thumb to my lips, and without realizing it, the corners of my mouth twitched up into a small smile.

**Happy Valentine's day! 3. I tried to fit all the request in here. I was surprised when it came out in under 2000 words. Well, please continue leaving request and I'll continue trying to fit them in here. Some request I'm already in the process of writing. **


	23. Mirra meets Poseidon

**December 21st**

**Mirra's p.o.v**

Today, the elementary school took a small field trip to central park.

We had been learning about vegetation in the winter and how tree's and grass can survive during such harsh cold. Today was our last day at school before winter break, so got with the principal and thought it'd be fun to actually see this vegetation life.

Or, if you want to be technical, talk about it for five minutes then go play.

We had went into the larger section of the park, but the teachers said it'd be alright if we wandered around a bit, so long as we don't go to far. I decided to go to the smaller park that Percy always takes me to.

Once there, I found it pretty lonely with no one to play with, so I then got the idea to sneak over to the reservoir.

The path that led to the reservoir was pretty quiet, and the air was a bit more chilly because I was getting closer to water. I past the giant rock-Percy had called it the doors of something. I can't exactly remember and he never did explain it- and took a left past a few trees. There were two bushes that opening up, revealing the entrance to the reservoir.

I was expecting to be alone there, but when I arrived, I saw a man standing by the water.

He look familiar. His back was turned do I couldn't see his face, but he had messy black hair that seemed to have been windswept. He wore a blue sweater and jeans, along with a leather jacket to protect him from the cold, and fishing boots. He didn't seem to be doing anything, just standing there.

Then he turned around, and I could see his face.

That's when I realized who he reminded me of. His eyes were a beautiful sea green, always seeming to change shades and swirling around, like waves crashing on the beach. His face had smile lines, so it was obvious he smiled a lot, and his chin was decorated by a neatly trimmed beard. His skin was tan, like he spent a lot of time in the sun, and he had lean muscles, almost like a swimmer.

He turned his head and noticed me standing there. A warm smile grew on his face as he walked over and bent down to me.

"Hello little one" he said, in a soft and gentle voice. What are you doing here all by yourself? Are your parents around?"

"I'm here with my school" I answered shyly, trying to be polite. "We're on a field trip".

"Ah, I see." The man said. His smile brightened as he placed a hand on top of my head "Might I get your name?"

"Um, it's Mirra. Mirra Jackson." For some reason, I didn't say Blofis. I thought it, but the word never escaped my mouth.

His eyes seemed to flicker a bit. "Jackson?"

"Yeah," I nodded. I noticed him chuckle a bit. "Why? What's wrong with that name?"

"Oh, no, nothing wrong with it." He reassured. "Just you have the same surname as my son."

"Your son?"

"Yes." He ran a hand though his hair and sighed. "Anyway, my name is Poseidon."

I gasped and fell back onto the grass. He gave me a strange look. "Somthing wrong?"

"Y-Your Percy' s father!" I yelled, then mentally facepalming for not realizing it sooner. They look exactly alike for crying out loud!

He blinked a few times while looking at me on the ground. "You know my son?"

I nodded. "Yeah, he's my big brother. Step-brother actually, but brother nonetheless. I-i'm a mortal by the way."

Poseidon starred at me for a few seconds, probably debating whether I was being truthful or not, but then he broke into laughter.

"Its very nice to meet you then." He extended his hand, which then I started laughing, and took it.

OoOoOoOo

It was around 6 o'clock in the apartment. Mommy and daddy went to get a pizza for dinner, so Percy and I were alone. Percy was typing on his laptop, but I couldn't understand anything he was typing since the letters were in Greek.

"So, Mirra?" Percy said, closing his laptop and turning towards me. "What'd you do at school today?"

"We went on a field trio to central park." I answered, hugging my dolphin plush while snuggling closer to him. He put his arms around my neck and pulling me into his lap.

"That sounds fun. Anything interesting happen?" He asked while handing me a cup of hot chocolate. He poured him a cup too, then drowned it in whipped cream.

"Nope! Nothing that I can think of."

Percy nodded then took a sip of his drink, leaving a moustache of cream on his upper lip. I laughed then grabbed the whipped cream, giving myself a moustache.

Percy laughed at me as wiped the whipped cream off his lip, then took a napkin and did the same to me.

Just as we had snuggled back into the couch, I felt a gust of cool wind hit me face. It smelt salty and clean, like when your standing at the edge of a boat and the wind is hitting your face.

Percy and I turned around, and there was a man standing in the middle if our apparent smiling at us.

"Dad!" Percy exclaimed, gently pulling me off his lap and walked up to meet him. I watched as Percy was pulled into a huge by Poseidon, but he didn't look too disappointed. Now that they were in the same room, I noticed how scary it is how much they look alike.

"Dad, not that I'm not happy to see you or anything, but what are you doing here?"

"What? A father can't visit his son every now and then?"

Percy crossed his arms and gave him a sceptical look. Poseidon sighed.

"Fine. The winter solstice is coming up, and as you know..." I couldn't hear the rest because they had started talking in hushed tones, but judging by the expression on Percy's face, it wasn't anything bad.

"So, do you think that we could work that out?" Poseidon asked, in regular tones this time.

"Yeah. That's going to be awesome!" Percy exclaimed, eyes las lighting up with excitement.

Poseidon nodded. "Good, now I'm afraid i have to leave, before Zeus throws another one of his temper tantrum's" Thunder then rolled across the sky, causing Percy and me to jump. "Oh, shut up! I'm coming already! Blasted drama queen."

Percy waved goodbye as Poseidon was about to teleport out, but before he could, he turned to me.

"Oh, before I forget." He snapped his fingers and my backpack fell into my lap. "Mirra, you left that in the park by the reservoir." He winked at me then was gone.

Percy turned to me with a shocked expression. "Nothing interesting, you say?"

Just then, the door opened, revealing mommy and daddy, with a huge box of pizza.

"Hey guys, we're back!" Mommy called, then looked at Percy and my expressions and sighed.

"Okay, what happened this time?"

**Okay, so you guys have been wanting Mirra to meet Poseidon, so there you go. If your wondering why it's so early,I have a nocturnal friends over. ;)**

**Next chapter will involve Annabeth for those people who want to see more of her.**


End file.
